


abendsonnenschein

by marshall_line



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 21,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: *нем. сияние вечернего солнца || сборник драбблов





	1. наён|чеён

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> и чеён больше не знает, что страшнее здесь: умирать или всё-таки жить.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *кроссовер с **shingeki no kyojin**  
>  *армин!чеён х жан!наён

чеён до — маленькая, хрупкая, совсем-совсем слабая; мало кому нужная; с дурацкими книжками и мечтами о море, которого, может, и нет нигде, не за этими стенами точно, не для неё — в мире, где ты умираешь дольше, чем живёшь.

чеён после — всё такая же маленькая, с невероятной силой, спрятанной внутри, нужная теперь всем; с теми же книжками, но море она уже увидела и не раз, только за этими стенами ничего хорошего, как не было, так и нет.

и чеён больше не знает, что страшнее здесь: умирать или всё-таки жить.

 

когда она первый раз превращается в титана, стремительно растёт вверх ещё и ещё, и ещё, чеён не знает, что с собой делать в этом (не её) теле и бесконечной мощью, которую она чувствует, но овладеть пока не может. они в поле: кругом трава и небо, и чеён кажется, что она сейчас до него достанет, разобьёт головой синь и облака. чеён пытается стоять на месте; она боится пошевелиться: её тянет во все стороны — колоссально неповоротливая сон чеён — и под ногами её отряд на лошадях, как бы его не раздавить.

чеён не хочет никого подводить.

на ней такой же, как и она сама, огромный груз ответственности. она его не просила, но получила. ты выжила — вот и живи, и приноси пользу. чеён нравилось быть тем, кем она была раньше: девочкой в тени, строящей неплохие планы и стратегии, а не этим. чем-то.

её никто не научит существовать заново.

чеён старается, но для других.

для себя не имеет смысла.

страх поедает быстрее титанов, съевших всех её друзей, и с ним надо бороться, его надо побеждать, чтобы был какой-то результат, но чеён всё ещё чеён: маленькая, хрупкая, совсем-совсем слабая, и она плачет под бронёй, и плачет, и эти слёзы такие горячие — и от них так больно. она не слышит, как внизу кто-то пытается до неё докричаться:

— чеён! чеён, послушай! ты сможешь: не сейчас, так потом, не мучай себя.

всё это долетает обрывками, но чеён хватает, чтобы на сегодня сдаться.

титановая оболочка тает медленно-медленно — и чеён спускается с неба на землю, и наён оказывается возле неё первой. чеён толком ничего не видит: глаза полны слёз, и всё же она чувствует, как наён крепко обнимает её одной рукой, а второй гладит по голове.

от этого не становится ни легче, ни тяжелее.

ей предстоит повторить превращение и повторять, повторять, повторять, пока она не учится контролировать его — титана? себя? кто она теперь — как следует.

 

момо помогает усадить её в седло на лошадь наён, та же садится позади.

— я могу и на своей, незачем так надо мной трястись—

— чеён, я за тебя в ответе.

— но я-то не просила, тебе сказали—

— я вызвалась сама.

у чеён столько сил на всё, но их нет вообще, чтобы сдержать новые слёзы.

она поворачивает к наён голову — и наён ей улыбается, пытаясь скрыть этим собственные, такие несвойственные командиру.

они под запретом—

они делают их обеих слабыми.

а на войне такими быть нельзя.


	2. наён\чеён

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> война убивает в нас всё человеческое (хотя не ей об этом говорить), но мир вокруг остаётся прежним.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *кроссовер с **shingeki no kyojin**  
>  *армин!чеён х жан!наён

эта странная идея приходит к ней во время очередной тренировки.

 

прогресс есть: чеён может ходить, двигать руками, наклоняться и подниматься, но не более. она делает это всё с такой осторожностью — иногда кажется, что она — какая ирония — окаменела. её никто не подгоняет, им пока некуда, вообще-то, спешить, да и вряд ли у чеён получится справиться с собой так быстро.

ей начинает даже нравиться: не быть титаном, а видеть всё с этой бесконечной высоты.

чеён смотрит вниз: там наён машет ей рукой.

пора назад, на этот раз хватит, но чеён продолжает смотреть: на земле наён такая маленькая; такая же, как чеён без своего титана, и её так хочется поднять к небу, показать бескрайнее и красивое. война убивает в нас всё человеческое (хотя не ей об этом говорить), но мир вокруг остаётся прежним.

люди теперь забывают, что помимо битв есть что-то ещё.

чеён вернули к жизни и заочно приговорили к смерти, поэтому она тоже. забыла.

 

— ты серьёзно?

— если ты против—

— я просто—

— что?

— боюсь высоты.

чеён прикусывает щёку изнутри, чтобы не рассмеяться. после всего, что они пережили, наён боится именно этого? та толкает её в плечо: _ну, чеён!_ — и они обе в итоге смеются, потому что такой страх абсурден, но он всё равно никуда не денется.

чуть погодя наён всё же соглашается, не озвучивая чеён своих причин.

она оставляет их себе.

 

они опять в поле, но только вдвоём — и чеён превращается.

все давным-давно к этому привыкли, чеён не первая, а наён до сих пор замирает каждый раз то ли в ужасе, то ли с восторгом: чеён прямо на глазах из маленькой в бесконечную.

между ними шестьдесят метров: неба и земли.

чеён наклоняется к ней и протягивает руку:

— забирайся.

— лишь бы я потом об этом не пожалела.

— я не дам тебе упасть.

и чеён надеется, что наён ей верит.

она поднимается настолько медленно, насколько получается. наён пытается держаться за один из её пальцев, и она дрожит, как же она дрожит, чеён может это почувствовать всей собой. наверное, зря она предложила, не стоило, но когда чеён выпрямляется, перед ними возникает всё и сразу: от края моря вдалеке до их города позади. везде сплошная синь, и наён кажется, что голова чеён окутана облаками. всё, что она видит, поражает сильнее, чем она могла представить, от чего наён наконец-то расслабляется.

чеён пересаживает её к себе на плечо.

сверху холодно — и наён кутается в свой плащ, но это ничего.

это не самое страшное, не самое.

 

— я всю жизнь мечтала о море.

— а сейчас?

— оно у меня надо головой.

 

они стоят так до упора, наблюдая за миром в тишине, пока чеён не понимает, что её время в этой форме вот-вот подойдёт к концу, и надо уже спускаться, и она собирается сказать об этом наён, как та заговаривает первой:

— как думаешь: когда-нибудь будет хорошо?

— если будет, то уже без меня.


	3. наён\чеён

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> иногда чеён хочется спросить в ответ: а почему _ты_ со мной?

наён часто спрашивает:

— почему ты со мной?

как будто ей каждый раз надо убеждаться, что чеён её не бросит. наён выдаёт себя самовлюблённой и самоуверенной, защищаясь этим от всего мира, боясь им же и пораниться (или собой) (чеён склоняется к последнему). наён заводит десятки друзей, чтобы в любой момент к ним обратиться. в итоге у неё остаётся только пара или только чеён.

наён часто спрашивает, а чеён не всегда знает, что ей ответить и нужно ли.

 

— почему ты со мной?

а кому ещё быть?

но это звучит так, словно с наён никто не может ужиться (что правда), поэтому чеён отмалчивается опять, поправляет наён чёлку, улыбается так неловко, а потом переводит тему — на наён это действует мгновенно. до следующего такого вопроса.

 

— почему ты со мной?

потому что хочу?

вряд ли наён будет этого достаточно.

ей по жизни всего или слишком мало, или просто много: проблем, людей, любви (чеён).

 

со стороны кажется, что наён с ней нянчиться.

зачем вообще ей такой ребёнок, как чеён. она уже не маленькая, но всё ещё юная (впрочем, наён тоже), не совсем глупая и ужасно — как об этом наконец сказать — влюблённая. на самом деле это наён с ней как дитя, которого надо оберегать и утешать, обнимать как можно крепче, повторять глупые бестолковые слова о том, что всё будет хорошо (может, потом или даже сейчас). с наён надо быть осторожной: не позволять ей сомневаться в ней самой и в том, что она делает. всё это для чеён сложно, но она всё равно здесь, всё равно с наён.

вот так. без особой на то причины.

 

— почему ты со мной?

иногда чеён хочется спросить в ответ: а почему _ты_ со мной?

наён нужен кто-то другой и сильный духом, способный выдержать наён и её беды (и её любовь) или похожий на неё саму, точно не чеён, у которой только-только выстраивается жизнь. постепенно, неспеша. хотя наён в ней была, наверное, всегда — чеён уже не помнит, когда её не было. и она не спрашивает в ответ, потому что наён сразу же начнёт перечислять всё на свете, по делу и нет, немного нервно смеясь и надеясь, что её слова в чём-то чеён убедят.

и всё же чеён не спрашивает, она знает всё и так.

 

— почему ты со мной?

наён хочется встряхнуть, чтобы она поняла, что чеён никуда не уйдёт. у неё нет ещё одного дома, она уже пришла к нему: к этой дурацкой им наён (и её безумно необъятному сердцу, в котором почему-то нашлось место и для неё).

чеён уже пришла — и чеён осталась.

 

— почему ты—

— потому что люблю, спи.

оказывается это легко: просто взять и сказать вслух. и чеён надеется, что наён услышала её и приняла; по тому, как она сжимает руку чеён под одеялом, кажется, что да. она услышала.


	4. мина\наён

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> это было в самом начале, когда было не так страшно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *кроссовер с **shingeki no kyojin**  
>  *микаса!мина х жан!наён

наён помнит как сейчас: лагерь, толпа детей, готовящихся к смерти, и её собственные мысли о том, как попасть в военную полицию, чтобы жить, а не быть на грани смерти каждый день, но позже она выбрала именно это (с годами кажется, что и не выбирала вовсе) — и теперь наён руководит теми же детьми.

круговорот, приводящий к одному, — к войне.

она никогда не закончится, даже когда их всех не станет.

 

а ещё наён помнит мину.

 

это было в самом начале, когда было не так страшно, и все дни были заполнены тренировками и учёбой; им было где спать и было что есть, и у каждого была своя цель и своя история, пока она не стала общей (или последней).

наён помнит: неразлучную троицу во главе с каким-то выскочкой (братом мины).

помнит: как ей не было тогда никакого дела до маленькой едва достающей до её плеча девочки (чеён) (зря).

и: как её поразила мина — холодом и невозмутимостью, и—

— красивые.

сказала она о волосах; они были длинными, потрясающими.

мина отблагодарила и ушла, а на следующий день они такими уже не были — она их обрезала: так сказал ей брат, и что-то внутри наён оборвалось, будто мина могла лишить себя чего угодно ради этого невыносимого человека, но он был её семьёй (единственной) — и наён понимала, хотя не совсем.

и с тех пор при виде мины в ней постоянно было такое тяжёлое ноющее чувство, а потом ни на что из этого просто не хватало времени: оно уходило и убегало, забирая с собой жизни.

 

наён помнит: нескончаемые погребальные костры.

помнит: как её голова была усыпана пеплом.

кажется, под ногами больше нет никакой земли, только он один.

 

к мине у неё остались разве что уважение и восхищение её способностями.

она всё такая же, что и раньше: молчаливая, безэмоциональная, по-прежнему привязанная к двум людям (один ушёл за море, другая избегает) и при этом не имеющая, по сути, никого.

такая же: ни к кому и ни за чем.

только волосы стали ещё короче, словно она отсекла всё, что могла: и кровь, и смерть.

они вряд ли перекинулись хоть парой слов. мина держалась в стороне своих родных, а наён ведь была с ними: и воевала, и пыталась быть лучше и кого-то спасать, но что тогда, что сейчас — мина недосягаемая. она на той же высоте, на которой чеён недавно показывала наён мир. может, когда-нибудь крылья свободы унесут её отсюда навсегда.

 

наён идёт на пляж, капрал ким всех сегодня загоняла, и этот отдых ей нужен, другого такого не будет; наён идёт на пляж то ли увидеть море снова, то ли просто посидеть в тишине, где её никто не тронет. они ходили на него вместе с чеён: она всё никак не могла насмотреться и накупаться, но чем дальше, тем грустнее ей было каждый раз, когда она к нему возвращалась.

её детская мечта утонула — и чеён перестала ходить.

поэтому наён ходит одна.

её всё устраивает: и горячий песок, и соль, и ветер; как сходятся небо и море — где-то там, на краю света, где может ничего из этого нет: ни войны, ни титанов, ни погибших детей.

наён ходит одна — и она никогда не видела на берегу солдат или жителей города. все они, так или иначе, всё ещё боятся того, что за стенами тоже можно жить. в этот день, подойдя ближе, наён видит мину, сидящую у самой воды. она босая, волны едва достигают её пальцев, — и мина впервые кажется такой уязвимой, такой несчастной.

вся её сила ушла следом за братом на другие земли.

мина перед ней просто одинокая девочка, у которой есть только красный шарф.

и больше ничего.

наён молча садится рядом, мина не шевелится — и они не говорят.

наён старается на неё не смотреть, та всё равно не выдаст ни чувств, ни какой-либо слабости. это же мина: заточенный травмой прошлого и потерями настоящего камень.

(но даже у этого камня может что-то болеть)

здесь никого, кроме них, нет — и наён думает, что именно это (а что ещё?) сподвигает её наконец-то признаться (не то чтобы это может что-нибудь изменить):

— я была в тебя влюблена.

и мина к ней поворачивается.

её лицо пустое: лишних эмоций ноль, но за годы знакомства и совместной беспрерывной борьбы за жизнь наён научилась распознавать и пустоту мины. она тоже бывает разной — и в этот момент она похожа на удивление. наверное, её никто никогда не любил.

(хотя мина хотела, как же она хотела)

— какое-то время.

наён не уверена, что чувствует что-то сейчас, потому что есть чеён и—

не стоило ей вообще озвучивать старое и глубоко похороненное внутри, поэтому она встаёт и почему-то медлит, как мина вдруг говорит:

— и ты тоже.

— что?

— уходишь.

это как крик о помощи (шёпотом).

и наён обещает мине безнадёжными слова:

— если мы выживем, я не уйду.


	5. мина|наён|чеён

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> мина сбегает — и за ней никто, потому что некому, не бежит следом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *кроссовер с **shingeki no kyojin**  
>  *микаса!мина х жан!наён х армин!чеён

ничего не меняется: мина сама по себе, безоговорочно выполняющая приказы и поручения капрала ким. может, она пытается загладить перед ней вину (или перед собой), наён не знает. никто об этом больше не говорит, а чеён всячески игнорирует разговоры о.

ничего не меняется: наён с чеён каждый день, в поле или библиотеке и везде, где только можно, кроме моря — там наён сидит одна или с миной. молча. и никогда не уходит первой, пока этого не делает мина, но идут они обратно в город вместе, чтобы разойтись в разные стороны: мина — в своё одиночество, наён — к чеён.

 

иногда мина появляется на тренировках, но держится подальше ото всех, чтобы её никто не заметил. если подходит ближе, то остаётся возле момо. когда чеён заканчивает и спускается, мина уже на пути к стенам. это тяжело: бороться с тем, что тебя мучает, — и не побеждать.

(это не титаны — это ты)

мина сбегает — и за ней никто, потому что некому, не бежит следом.

 

всего раз, придя на пляж, наён видит мину спящей, свернувшейся в беззащитный комок на старом потрёпанном плаще. такой до сих пор носит лишь капрал ким, периодически — наён, остальные свои крылья опустили. свободы не было и нет ни у кого.

у мины под головой шарф; наён уверена: даже когда он наконец порвётся, мина от него не избавится — она не сможет.

это её память и её жизнь — кусок красной ткани.

наён как обычно садится рядом, бросает ракушки в воду, просто смотрит в небо; мина спит — и кажется такой юной, словно она никого не теряла и никого не убивала, и наён к ней наклоняется, убирает волосы с лица, закрывает собой солнце.

наён шепчет:

— надеюсь, во сне ты не одна.

 

чеён много старается: на износ, не щадя себя, доводя до предела.

она быстро выдыхается, но так же быстро набирается сил — и всё по новой. наён нравится за ней наблюдать — и она помогает, чем может. чеён всё ещё ни о чём не просит. маленькая, упрямая. больше не плачет и не даёт никому.

чеён пытается быть сильной и делать такой наён.

а наён—

просто хочет, чтобы хотя бы один день им всем было спокойно.

хотя бы один.

(но не будет)

 

на очередной тренировке мина до самого её конца так и не решается приблизиться к чеён; смотрит снизу вверх на титана и не двигается, гладит лошадь, пока её не зовёт капрал ким. к ней она идёт не раздумывая, к чеён — почему-то страшно.

наён боится высоты, мина — что её никто не простит, никто.

 

— с чего ты взяла, что ей это нужно?

— меня же ты в небо подняла.

чеён не говорит: я бы подняла ещё выше.

не говорит: куда угодно.

и: только тебя.

— мина и сама может взлететь.

— и?

— ладно, если ты так хочешь—

наён тогда не спрашивает: а ты?

 _ты_ -то хочешь?

 

чеён всё равно ничего ей не ответит, о таком она молчит.

как мина.

 

тренировку сворачивают раньше положенного, чему все, конечно, рады, но чеён не превращается обратно: её лимит ещё не полностью исчерпан, тем более у неё недавно получилось его продлить, всего на пару минут — и то хорошо.

наён не позволяет мине уйти, вовремя её останавливая.

— от меня что-то требуется?

— нет.

и чеён как раз протягивает мине руку.

мина переводит взгляд с наён на неё — и опять на наён.

немой вопрос _зачем_ повисает в воздухе, но мина забирается с удивительной присущей ей ловкостью — и ей не надо держаться за палец чеён, и её не трясёт. мир там, под небом, освещается солнцем — жёлтым и красным — ему пора тонуть в море. наён смотрит на это со своего места внизу и улыбается. всей своей усталостью.

 

— и как тебе?

— тихо.

чеён не знает, что ещё спросить и стоит ли им вообще о чём-то говорить.

хотя надо. обо всём.

а потом мина внезапно начинает первой:

— прости меня.

— мина—

— прости.

и закрывает лицо руками.

чеён могла бы сказать: прощаю (или нет).

сказать: я простила (или нет).

но на самом деле—

— я никогда не держала на тебя зла.

 

позже чеён опускает её на землю.

наён успела постелить плащи, вечера пока тёплые, они могут побыть здесь ещё немного; мина всё равно, выплакав все слёзы, уснула. чеён бережно, не без помощи наён, укладывает её — и превращается в себя совсем уже обессиленная.

видя мину такой: близкой и родной (знаешь, мне тебя не хватало), чеён не может не:

— ты ведь останешься с ней?

(её единственная просьба)

наён обещала мине — и она обещает это чеён:

— останусь.


	6. чонён\сана

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> о ней мечтают миллионы, а сана отдаёт всё до последнего одной лишь чонён.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *недо!ханахаки (чонён) + цветочное!ау  
> *сайд-фик к [when it hurts the most](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13799172)

это начинается прямо во время концерта: сана решила спеть одну из своих старых песен — и как только она заиграла, сана даже не успела тогда открыть рот, из неё проросли цветы, благо на платье и на сцене, и в номерах до они были и так, поэтому никто ничего не заметил, и сана, в общем-то, тоже. может, потому что ждала этого давно. она ждала.

 

у неё всё белое — и всё сияет от любви.

(ей было уже так много лет)

о ней мечтают миллионы, а сана отдаёт всё до последнего одной лишь чонён, не получая взамен ровным счётом ничего, разве что закрытую перед носом дверь, и никогда-никогда не сдаётся, по-другому сана не умеет и просто не может.

хотя с каждым разом _не сдаваться_ всё труднее.

сана — звезда для всех — горит: ярко и красиво.

это её работа и то, что она хочет делать, и чонён ей когда-то в этом помогла, пусть сана больше не поёт её песни — и чонён их больше ей не пишет, но это было их общим — и с тех самых пор сана горит всё так же ярко и красиво, не угасая ни на секунду, ослепляя светом и улыбкой и тихо тлея внутри, потому что единственный человек ради которого она готова на всё её отвергает.

снова.

и снова.

 

наверное, это было взаимным, пока к сане не пришёл успех.

наверное, это могло быть взаимным, если бы чонён с ней говорила.

а не пряталась в студиях и стенах, у друзей и в самой себе.

 

ей часто хочется спросить: чонён, чего ты боишься?

спросить: меня? 

или: что всё это правда?

сана не спрашивает, потому что не у кого; чонён не перестаёт её избегать.

может, не перестанет никогда, сана не знает.

 

цвести одной, конечно, немного тоскливо, но сана цветёт точно так же, как и любит: искренне.

и когда её тур заканчивается, она звонит джихё, предлагает отпраздновать и надеется, что чонён тоже придёт (вряд ли) — и сана сможет, цветя в одиночестве, наконец-то показать ей, что всё это — годы бесполезной игры в прятки — не просто так.

когда чонён появляется в ресторане, сана замечает её довольно поздно: уже убегающую обратно на улицу, и понимает, что ничего не изменится, ничего. и всё же она идёт за чонён следом, и видеть её такую, наверняка униженную собой же, не стоит, но—

из чонён сыпется чёрное — в сане распускается белое. наперекор всему.

 

у неё не было нормальных отношений, никто не воспринимал сану всерьёз; если раньше она действительно проявляла ко всем чересчур пылкие чувства, она вообще-то такой и осталась, то сейчас сана ни к кому не рвётся. её примет кто угодно — она же звезда, но ей это не нужно. сана всё равно возвращается к чонён и только к ней. и будет всегда.

даже когда ей придётся сдаться.


	7. мина\наён

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> это сложнее, чем кажется: пробовать заново.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *цветочное!ау  
> *сиквел к [it hurts (so i pretend it doesn’t)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13604346)

это сложнее, чем кажется: пробовать заново.

вторые первые свидания, неловкие встречи, разговоры. они так долго были друг без друга, и теперь обе немного (во всём) потеряны. наён старается, мина тоже — и через какое-то время они снова вместе, пусть и ведут себя как дети. по-дурацки нервно.

наён боится прикасаться к мине — вдруг не отпустит. каждый раз, когда та берёт наён за руку, стебли — цветы так никуда и не делись: разрослись ещё пышнее — опутывают запястья, ладони, пальцы, не позволяя им расстаться.

их нельзя взять под контроль — они же из сердца.

оно всегда сильнее.

 

наён живёт у чонён и дальше.

так правильней: никуда не спешить; оставить всё как есть.

наён здесь, мина там — дома. и наён вообще-то очень хочется оказаться в месте, где она, наверное, была счастливой, пока не ушла, испугавшись, что никогда не была нужна на самом деле. может, мина любила её слишком тихо, порой наён не удавалось услышать, поэтому она была настолько не уверена, что это — они вдвоём — было правдой. 

 

мина ей пишет и звонит, и они видятся почти каждый день, а у наён всё так же болит внутри и растёт наружу жёлтым солнечным, говоря ей: этого недостаточно — и не будет, ты ведь знаешь. наён терпит: и боль, как терпела раньше, и непреодолимое расстояние, возникшее между ними с миной. в эту бездну можно высадить их цветы — и получится самый красивый безнадёжный сад, но как быстро он увянет?

 

однажды наён возвращается домой и застаёт чонён за сборами:

— и куда это ты уже—

— это не я, а ты.

и до наён доходит, что чонён собирает _её_ вещи.

объяснений добиться невозможно; чонён упрямая до ужаса, ещё хуже наён, и с ней самой что-то происходит, наён заметила, но лезть к чонён не стоит, если она ничем не делится. по сути чонён выпроваживает её за дверь, как и всех, кто ей дорог, и кого она не подпускает ближе. чонён подкалывает и заботится одновременно; вот она такая: добрая, но держит всё своё при себе, так что наён молча присоединяется — и они укладываются за час.

наён думает: и что теперь?

думает: куда я пойду?

и: примет ли она меня?

(ещё раз)

 

на пороге чонён обнимает её и говорит:

— удачи.

наён не знает, но потом она скажет ей за это спасибо, а пока чонён хочется разве что побить или привести в чувство и тоже хоть как-то помочь. наён ничего из этого не делает, просто обнимает в ответ как можно крепче и надеется (зря), что чонён не пропадёт. одна.

 

наён стоит с сумками у двери мины (их общей когда-то) и не решается позвонить, перечисляя сотни причин, почему ей здесь не место: каждая глупее предыдущей, но у наён нет (и не было давно) сил чему-либо сопротивляться — и она всё-таки нажимает на звонок.

мина открывает едва ли не сразу — и наён вдруг пробивает на слёзы.

от того, как жалко и несчастно она выглядит.

и от того, что ей не к кому идти, кроме человека, от которого она ушла сама.

мина втягивает её внутрь и не задаёт вопросов, и не отпускает ни на секунду. поздно: их стебли уже успели найти друг друга и окончательно запутаться, и на мине вместо белого распускается жёлтое — и наён плачет от всего этого ещё сильнее.

 

мина любит её всю ночь.

тихой бесконечной нежностью.

наён переполняется этими — своими и чужими — чувствами до самых краёв и цепляется за мину так отчаянно. боль не ушла: прописалась надолго (навсегда); наён не имеет ни малейшего понятия, почему продолжает так болеть, а мина целует её — и ново-старое счастье расцветает на ней и белым, и жёлтым, и слёзы всё так же капают на бутоны дождём. мина собирает их губами — и наён дрожит, и не может вспомнить, когда ей было так хорошо и было ли вообще.

 

позже они просто лежат в привычной им обеим тишине; мина не отрывает от неё глаз, гладит по щеке; наён, наверное, ни разу в жизни не чувствовала себя такой нужной. кому-то. мине. может, даже самой себе. наён ничего не хочется, только быть здесь и больше нигде на этом свете. ни с кем, кроме. она обнимает мину и слышит, как в ней утихает боль, а ещё:

— я много думала обо всём и кое-что поняла.

— и что же?

— ты мне это уже говорила, так много раз, не сосчитать.

— мина—

— я люблю тебя.

 

_от_

_чего_

_сердце_

_наён_

_взрывается_

_морем_

_цветов._


	8. наён\чеён

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *пост!ханахаки

наён ни о чём не жалеет: ни о том, что любила и не была любима в ответ; ни о том, что отказалась от всего, лишив себя чувств и той красивой (для наён она правда была такой) под конец (спустя два года мучений) покрасневшей боли. из неё давно ничего не выходит — нечему; наён давно никого не любит — некого. всё это осталось позади, вырезанным из её груди.

наён живёт дальше. полноценно. улыбаясь новому дню.

 

вспоминать о чеён оказывается так просто, не ожидая при этом никаких приступов кашля и забитого лепестками горла. внутри наён больше ничего нет — и не будет: её сердце чистое, лёгкие тоже — и ей даже не пусто и вроде бы легче. иногда кажется, что это того не стоило. или наоборот. она была готова тогда умереть в своей любви: такой долгой и такой чудесной, ведь наён любила чеён именно так, а потом перестала, потому что было невыносимо.

хотя

наён бы всё равно

продолжала,

если бы могла.

 

они сталкиваются на чьей-то свадьбе, совершенно случайно, через годы после. 

взрослые; одинокие.

говорят о том о сём, даже вместе танцуют: чеён ведёт — и наён ей позволяет.

чеён всё ещё чеён: маленькая — спрятать в карман; добрая, хорошая; немного смущается. наён смотрит на неё — и ничего не происходит. память не накатывает, чувства тем более, как будто у наён их никогда не было. разве не в этом суть операции?

это её результат — и он вполне успешный.

каким и должен быть.

 

чеён рассказывает о себе, когда они уже сидят за столом; наён внимательно слушает, ей интересно. обычная встреча старых друзей, не подразумевающая под собой что-то ещё, но в какой-то момент чеён говорит:

(она спрашивала об этом раньше, а наён ждала этого весь вечер)

— ты так и не сказала мне, кто это был.

наён помнит: как она усыпала всё белыми нежными лепестками.

помнит: как они налились потом кровью.

и: как чеён умоляла её от них избавиться.

что наён и сделала, поэтому она отвечает честно (первый и последний раз):

— ты.

 _вот, значит, как_ , написано у чеён на лице — и ещё удивление, но едва заметное; наён на своё же возвращает улыбку, очень даже искреннюю, чуть-чуть тоскливую, ведь всё это прошло. оно прошло.

 

— знаешь, я тоже не так давно сделала.

— операцию?

— да.

чеён смотрит ей прямо в глаза — и наён не надо спрашивать, кто это был.

 

соглашаясь на хирургическое вмешательство, ты избавляешься от бесполезных цветов, а главное — от самой любви (к человеку), которая подпитывала твою боль столько, сколько ты её терпел. это делается для того, чтобы ничего не чувствовать, но.

наён делает вдох—

и чувствует всё.


	9. мина\чеён

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> они уходят в горы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *часть вселенной [i let you win (i let you in)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12212064)

они уходят в горы, где лишь снег и солнце, ветер и ни одной живой души.

чеён не помнит, кто из них это предложил, в любом случае другого выхода у них теперь не будет. они бредут то вверх, то вниз; от белого болят глаза, и они обе тоже в белом, и волосы чеён, облепленные снегом, успели впитать в себя всю белизну вокруг, и только волосы мины всё так же черны, пусть и спрятаны под шапкой. они побежали — и до сих пор не могут остановиться, вернее побежала мина, ведь именно к ней потянулись тогда тени — чеён просто увязалась следом. порой она думает, что если оставит мину одну, то её ничто не тронет; чеён думает так, потому что устала: если бы ушла, всё равно бы вернулась (к мине) обратно.

 

тени есть везде, даже там, где их нет—

от них не спрячешься.

 

они разбивают палатку, разводят костёр, пытаются согреть друг друга хоть как-нибудь. они почти ни о чём не говорят. им незачем, им некогда. их рано или поздно догонят: снег ничто не сдержит, разве что на время и то — его слишком мало.

иногда мина просит прощения, иногда мина просит уйти, а чеён качает головой. _мы в этом вместе, несмотря ни на что_ , единственное, что она может сказать и притянуть мину к себе, и не отпускать, деля тепло и страх, от которого уже тошно.

как от гор и снега, солнца и ветра.

но они обе всё ещё здесь—

спасаются от безымянной и безликой беды.

уходя всё дальше и дальше, где им никто не поможет, когда наступит конец.

 

— нам надо найти дорогу в город. горы не бесконечные.

— и что потом?

— побежим быстрее.

 

их преследует тьма, заползающая в каждую трещину, в каждую ямку, между ветвей и между волос. их преследует что-то страшное и необъятное, горы правда не бесконечные, но это — чем бы оно ни было — именно такое, но пока напугать могут снежная слепота и надвигающаяся с запада буря. наверное, будет лучше, если их накроет с головой белым, прежде чем чёрное заберёт навсегда.

 

чеён не спит, когда они делают привал, и не спит вообще: не хочет видеть то, что появляется во сне. мина не рассказывает, что ей снится, но по тому, как сильно она дрожит, чеён всё понимает и пытается её успокоить, заключая в свои нелепые объятия; чеён шепчет: плохой сон уходи, а хороший приходи, что помогает совсем немного.

мина прижимается к ней всем телом, бывает плачет — и чеён теряется, толком не зная, что делать. она вытирает ей слёзы окоченевшими пальцами или сухими губами. мина обычно не просыпается, но её лицо такое теперь спокойное и красивое — при иных обстоятельствах чеён бы наверняка его поцеловала и не раз, будь у неё чуть больше смелости, но она может лишь болеть сердцем в страхе и повторять:

— плохой сон уходи, а хороший приходи.

даже если ничего не придёт.

даже если придёт что-то другое.

 

они выбираются из гор — и перед ними появляется дорога, ведущая через лес к людям. на счёт три они срываются с места и не оглядываются назад, пока не закачиваются деревья. чеён знает: они вот-вот будут у священной земли — успеть бы добраться до темноты. они стоят всего минуту, переводя дыхание, но чеён хватает, чтобы заметить:

— тень.

— что?

— у тебя её не было.

и мина напоследок говорит:

— беги.

только бежать больше некуда.


	10. мина\чеён

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> давно у неё не было матчей до упора — на все двенадцать раундов.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *бокс!ау + доктор!мина + бона|луда

чеён сидит в отведённой ей комнате и пытается отдышаться.

давно у неё не было матчей до упора — на все двенадцать раундов. кто ж знал, что её противник окажется таким стойким — и всё равно чеён одержала победу: она далась ей с трудом, впрочем, как всегда. сейчас чеён хочется разве что лечь и лежать, и больше ничего, но у неё скоро пресс-конференция, в которой смысла, в общем-то, нет. чеён ко всему привыкла — не первый год в этом.

может, наконец последний. она до сих пор не решила: ещё успеет.

 

адреналин иссяк — и чеён вся наполняется болью.

к ней тоже привыкаешь; это часть её работы — основная — помимо хорошего шоу и посиневших от ударов лиц. кстати о лицах: чеён отделалась разбитыми скулами и нижней губой, и не более того. в отличие от предыдущего поединка с подбитыми заплывшими глазами и трещиной в ребре. чеён это мало волнует: с ней и не такое было, и не такое будет.

её-то не волнует, но мину—

как раз открывается дверь — и она заходит.

иногда странно видеть её без белого халата. сегодня она просто зритель.

— тебя осмотрели?

— да.

— а с лицом ничего не сделали.

— подумаешь.

— опять мне.

конечно, у мины с собой аптечка.

чеён не страшна сотня ударов, только визжит она по-прежнему, как маленький ребёнок, от обычной перекиси. хорошо, что сегодня ей не надо накладывать швы и даже в больницу не надо. мина молча стирает кровь, обрабатывает раны, клеит пластыри. это тоже — её работа, но взгляд у неё такой серьёзный и грустный, чеён не может смотреть ей в глаза.

— когда ты перестанешь строить из себя до бонсун? тебе ещё не надоело?

— нет.

— на последнем раунде ты еле на ногах держалась. я удивлена, что бона тебе проиграла.

— мне просто повезло.

— чеён, пожалуйста—

— я не собираюсь заниматься боксом всю жизнь, мы это уже обсуждали, но пока вот так.

мина к этому времени заканчивает с её лицом и так тяжело вздыхает. от этого почему-то куда больнее, чем от побоев (и перекиси). чеён знает: мина видит каждый день вещи и похуже, пусть и занята в кардио, но одно дело когда это чужие люди, а другое—

когда чеён: (её) самый маленький боксёр (тм).

— вот получу пояс — и тогда всё.

— значит, ещё долго.

— мина—

и в этот момент они слышат за дверью чью-то ругань:

— зачем ты встала?

— мне надо пройтись.

— тебя до сих пор не осмотрели! вернись назад.

— луда, оставь меня в покое.

— а вдруг у тебя сломано ребро?

— два.

— ну вот!

— со мной всё в порядке.

— что в порядке?! ты же знаешь, какой у сон чеён удар.

— не сильнее твоего.

— ким! джиён!

(— легко могу представить, как бона сейчас закатывает глаза.

— твою мать она в этом ни за что не одолеет.

— и то верно)

— вот не надо меня так называть!

и чеён не может не рассмеяться.

правда, от смеха дико болит везде и сразу, но это ничего — так, вообще-то, даже лучше. голоса довольно быстро стихают; наверное, луда всё же утащила бону обратно наперекор всему. чеён видела её всего раз — прямо перед матчем: боевая девочка! жаль, не на ринге.

 

мина берёт её руки в свои, чеён этого и не чувствует почти, так мина бережно их держит: со всей заботой и нежностью, и беспокойством. чеён часто за себя стыдно: за безрассудство и необъяснимое желание идти в бой. она пару лет выигрывает чисто на удаче.

когда-нибудь она закончится — и у чеён останутся только травмы.

(и мина)

(если она выдержит)

— я не прошу обещать мне невозможное, чеён. просто оставайся целой как можно дольше, хорошо?

— хорошо, я постараюсь.

(ради тебя)


	11. мина\чеён

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ничего другого чеён и не надо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *андеграунд!ау + доктор!мина + бона/луда

проводить большую часть времени в каких-то стрёмных клубах, куда её таскает чонён, в планах чеён не было, когда она всё-таки решила взяться за _своё дело_ всерьёз. конечно, сначала её воспринимали исключительно как ребёнка, которому вдруг взбрело в голову читать рэп не у себя дома, а среди масс в тех же клубах. несмотря ни на что, спустя время, у чеён получилось — каким-то чудом — доказать, что она что-то может. чеён пережила и вытерпела всё: от освистывания и пьяных криков до того, что её насильно выводили, считая несовершеннолетней. последнее периодически повторяется, если она попадает в новые места, но это пустяки. чеён рада тому, что у неё есть; она не зарабатывает на этом денег, по крайней мере, много, но она делает то, что ей нравится. ничего другого чеён и не надо.

 

чонён всё подбивает её записать микстэйп или наконец-то поддаться в андеграундную компанию (ага, ещё скажи к самому табло), вдруг возьмут и оценят, куда-то направят, чтобы чеён услышало чуть больше людей, чем обычно. это хорошая идея, чеён часто о ней думает, но так же часто от неё отказывается — она пока не готова.

уверенности в себе хватает на маленькую, как она сама, сцену или уголок; о чём-то ещё — о своих собственных (не на коленке записанном) альбоме и студии (не в их с миной квартире и не в чужих подвалах, в которые ей пихает опять же чонён) — чеён не мечтает.

может, когда-нибудь из этого что-то и будет.

 

— тебе нужен бэк-вокал.

— мне не нужен бэк-вокал.

— так ведь эффектней!

— и давно ты мой менеджер?

— всегда.

— какая же ты жо—

— у саны лучше.

— _обожетольконеэто_.

позже чонён приводит ей бону (где ты её вообще нашла? секретик).

она на целых четыре года старше — и поначалу им смертельно неловко (записывать бэки _дома_ , потому что всё необходимое именно там; по сто раз просить прощения за бардак и отсутствие профессионализма у чеён в крови). в конце концов им как-то удаётся найти общий язык — и бона, вообще-то, очень приятная и хорошая, но никто не говорил чеён, что в придачу к ней идёт ещё и луда.

она ниже чеён — ура, такие есть — и всё ещё старше, и чеён без понятия, как себя вести, когда она появляется вместе с боной у неё на пороге. луда не мешает, наоборот помогает, если ей хочется, но чеён слишком неловко — и ей просто жизненно необходима мина, которая работает сутками в скорой помощи. правда, у неё тоже уровень общения с кем-либо ниже нуля.

комбо из них так себе.

— надо было сразу сказать, что это будет бона+1.

— получается вы 1+1+1.

(— чонён-онни, ты, конечно, математик от бога)

— так и назову свой микстэйп.

— загадочно.

 

первые выступления проходят отлично.

чонён была права: эффект что надо.

чеён — как всегда в чёрной толстовке с капюшоном аж на носу — едва не прыгает по сцене, хотя читка у неё спокойная и не напрягающая ни её саму, ни аудиторию; может, за это она всем и нравится, и бона позади, в косухе, окружённая приглушённым светом.

их даже зовут на бис — и чеён едва не забывает все слова.

наверное, это можно назвать шагом вперёд.

после, в том же клубе, когда они вроде как празднуют, чонён расщедрилась, луда говорит:

— две кити чернушки смогли.

— прости, кто—

но бона? почему-то? заливается краской? весь её серьёзный образ стремительно рушится прямо на глазах; луда приобнимает её за плечи и целует в щёку, пряча красноту боны губами, — и чеён в этот момент дико не хватает мины, от чего ей резко становится грустно.

 

уже дома, вернувшись около четырёх совсем без сил и с гудящей головой, чеён натыкается на мину: она уснула прямо в коридоре, прислонившись к шкафу. на ней всё ещё рабочая одежда, от которой несёт больницей, и сама мина выглядит такой, господи, уставшей.

чеён приходится её разбудить; они принимают душ вместе; от чеён тоже, вообще-то, несёт и дымом, и потом, и каким-то специфическим запахом всех клубов сеула (не самым приятным, но таким привычным).

перед сном чеён рассказывает о том, как всё прошло, пока мина не засыпает обратно, и чеён собирается следом за ней, как слышит:

— надеюсь, в следующий раз я буду там с тобой.

 

чеён внезапно приглашают в какое-то престижное место, наверняка чонён постаралась (как? секретик), — и чеён знает: там будет полно влиятельного в андеграунде народу, которого она искренне по сей день боится.

куда ей, когда они.

её натурально колотит: утром — во время репетиций дома и уже в клубе — днём, и только бона сохраняет поразительное спокойствие, наверное, потому что с ней всегда луда.

чеён нервничает и не может сосредоточиться; шутки чонён о том, что ей пора на шмзм, усугубляют её состояние. до открытия ещё часа три: репетируй сколько хочешь, но энтузиазма у чеён всё меньше и меньше, а потом чонён вдруг зовёт её со сцены вниз:

— смотри, кто (к тебе) пришёл.

и видеть мину здесь — совершенно не вписывающуюся в обстановку заведения в простых джинсах и белой рубашке и не после очередной загруженной смены — такое облегчение.

чеён идёт прямо к ней.

— и как тебе?

— всё очень здорово, но я не ожидала, что у тебя будут настолько агрессивные тексты.

— чересчур, да?

— нет, просто ты такой комок—

— МЮИ МИНА.

на сцену как раз поднимается бона обсудить что-то со звуковиком — и мина переводит тему:

— а она, кстати, хороша.

— бона супер, но её девушка теперь нравится мне больше.

— чеён.

— у неё есть приставка.

— у меня тоже есть приставка.

— А ДАВАЙТЕ Я ВАС ПОЗНАКОМЛЮ.

(— чеён, ты катастрофа.

— бывает)

 

может, чеён ждёт успех.

может, он никогда к ней не придёт, но пока что всё хорошо.

чеён счастлива.


	12. мина|наён|чеён

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> наён: вы что, сговорились?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *не ау

наён прикрывает растянутым рукавом лицо; выглядит она сегодня неимоверно уставшей для двух часов дня. у неё с трудом получается уснуть, толком и не важно, где она: здесь — дома или в другой стране. наён не уверена, что вообще в этот раз спала.

она вот-вот сдастся простуде; они и так весь январь проболели, уже весна — и теплее, и должно быть по-другому да как-то не особо.

они стоят на паспортном контроле в ожидании, и в наён, наверное, всё выдаёт, в каком она состоянии; на самом деле чувствует наён себя вполне нормально (нет), бывало и хуже, что всё равно ни от кого не утаишь, тем более от—

чеён смотрит на неё встревоженно.

— почему ты в этой тонкой кофте, а тёплую держишь в руках и не наденешь её?

— мне жарко.

— тебе холодно.

— жарко.

— холодно.

— жарко.

— тебя трясёт.

— я ничего не надену и точка.

чеён закатывает глаза.

бороться с наён могут разве что чонён и джихё: они знают её дольше всех — и она им ближе, чем кто-либо из них, но чеён волнуется, несмотря ни на что, хотя своё волнение почти не проявляет — не наён точно, а её попытки что-то смочь та в любом случае вот так категорично обрывает, считая всё это лишним — она вполне справится сама (нет).

к ним сзади подходит мина, чеён же наоборот надо вперёд, поэтому она говорит:

— передаю её тебе.

мина, конечно, тормоз тот ещё, на пару с момо, но сейчас она понимает мгновенно — и берёт наён за руку, и чеён со спокойной душой их покидает. наён же начинает протестовать:

— да я в порядке.

— у тебя рука холодная.

— нет.

— да.

наён протестует, только против мины она ничего не может сделать — и ей никогда не удавалось (и вряд ли удастся), так что наён просто смиряется: позволяет мине быть рядом и греть её руку, и она ни разу не отпускает наён, даже когда они наконец-то усаживаются на свои места в салоне, где тепло и комфортно — и где всё это, вообще-то, не обязательно.

— можешь уже—

— она не нагрелась.

наён бубнит себе под нос: тогда держи, сколько хочешь.

может, мина её услышала (наён надеется, что нет), потому что она переплетает их пальцы и сжимает крепче, и улыбается — и наён приходится отвернуться от неё в другую сторону, и она сразу же замечает, как чеён показывает мине большой палец.

(и та наверняка в ответ тоже)

 

чуть позже она пишет чеён.

наён: вы что, сговорились?

чеён: заботиться о тебе?

наён: ...

чеён: да

чеён: ❤️

это немного (для неё) слишком, но наён очень рада. она правда рада (всему).


	13. чонён|чеён

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> чеён теперь всегда снится чонён.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *кроссовер с **shingeki no kyojin**  
>  *армин!чеён х бертольд!чонён

чеён теперь всегда снится чонён.

она ничего ей не говорит, только смотрит уставшими больными глазами; чеён же хочется попросить прощения или сказать, что ты и вы все ни в чём не виноваты, так получилось, такими вас (и нас) сделала война — и вот её последствия. чеён хочется, но во сне она не может издать ни звука: у неё во рту — титановом — перемолоты чужие кости; застряли в зубах, поэтому чеён молчит, пока чонён на неё смотрит.

 

она видит и других: десятки или сотни тех, кто был до неё и до чонён.

чеён не запоминает их жизни — они похожи на калейдоскоп.

 

она боится однажды проснуться и забыть, кто она на самом деле (чеён _уже_ забыла), или потерять себя среди умерших, поглощённых и отдавших свою силу. потом чеён к ним присоединится: тоже будет чьим-то ночным кошмаром и памятью, которая мучает и не даёт покоя. слишком много знаний и боли, и потерь, и главное — крови.

чеён до сих пор чувствует её на языке.

 

каждый раз, когда она превращается, чеён кажется, что чонён с ней: и в море, и в небе. иногда она мерещится и наяву. так отчётливо: чеён может дотянуться. титановой рукой. вместо чонён лишь воздух, ведь её нет — она осталась у чеён внутри, стала её частью.

 

в какой-то момент _они_ начинают ей о чём-то рассказывать. все одновременно. их голоса сливаются в один — и чеён всё ждёт, когда он станет голосом чонён, но чонён всё так же хранит молчание. может, на зло. может, ей нечего сказать после всего.

чеён знает: когда чонён заговорит, она сойдёт с ума.

 

люди в её голове и изломанной войной и чужими судьбами душе кричат и умирают, живут и смеются, и надрывно плачут; в основном всё же кричат и умирают, потому что уже мертвы. 

они — это чеён.

чеён — это они.

превращаясь в колоссальную, она превращается во всех, кто теперь есть в ней и будет, пока не придёт её очередь. _передавать_. стоит чеён выбраться из оболочки, как она снова всё та же беспомощная девочка, разве что мечтать ей больше не о чем, да и чеён не хочет.

у неё просто нет времени.

 

бывают ночи когда она просыпается и помнит всё: и чьи-то рождения, и чьи-то улыбки, и как они гибли не улыбаясь, а боясь. бывают ночи когда она просыпается и помнит: как чонён всегда трясло; как её пожирало чувство вины, хотя чеён съела быстрее. помнит: как чонён, кажется, любила, но это всё смешивается, переворачивается вверх дном и сливается с историями других, а чеён в холодном поту дрожит, смотрит в темноту и видит перед собой чонён, и лихорадочно повторяет, как будто чонён правда здесь и может её слышать:

— я этого не хотела.

_я этого не хотела я этого не хотела я этого не хотела я этого не хотела я этого не хотела я этого не хотела я этого не хотела я этого не хотела я этого не хотела я этого не хотела я этого не хотела я этого не хотела я этого не хотела я этого не хотела я этого не хотела я этого не хотела я этого не хотела я этого не хотела я этого не_

в одну из таких ночей чонён к ней подходит и прикладывает к губам палец, чтобы она перестала, и в голове чеён разрываются голоса десятков или сотен тех, кто никогда и никуда не вернётся. они все — от первого и до чонён — заключены в ней.

 

скоро чеён будет кричать вместе с ними.


	14. чонён\сана

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> чонён думала, что любила.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *кроссовер с **shingeki no kyojin**  
>  *бертольд!чонён х анни!сана

чонён думала, что любила так, как её этому не научили, ведь учили другому: сражаться и ненавидеть, и какое-то время чонён казалось, что она ни на что, кроме этого — разбивать кулаки в кровь и злиться на тех, кого она даже не знала, — не способна.

 

она много чего боялась, никогда не проявляла инициативны, послушно шла за джихё, безрезультатно борясь с чувством вины, которое рано или поздно всё равно бы её погубило. оно было тяжелее и крепче титановой брони — не пробьёшь и не снимешь, не вырежешь и не вырвешься; оно обжигало паром при превращении (чонён сожгла им чеён); оно показывало зубы, прежде чем откусить от чонён кусок так же, как это приходилось делать ей. вина была у неё и в венах, и под кожей, и в каждой кости; она вырастала на шестьдесят метров в высоту и рушила стены. их учили сражаться и ненавидеть: чонён умела и то, и другое—

но лучше всего она умела и могла ненавидеть только саму себя.

 

у чонён была сила колосса, но она была бессильна.

 

всё это внутри неё — помимо умерших и никогда не замолкающих в её голове людей и бесконечного живого страха — было хилым и слабым, едва заметным. чонён почти не верила, что правда чувствовала что-то похожее на. любовь?

 

сана всегда была человечней; сожалела и просила прощения; не отворачивалась и не отвернулась, даже когда всех предала, хотя это было их миссией, которую каждый из них провалил. не раз и не два. сана всегда была — и чонён хотелось быть. с ней. немного дольше. немного ближе. но то время, что у них действительно было, пока не закончилось, такое короткое и безнадёжное уже заранее, прошло в тренировках и боях, и смерти. чонён так и не хватило духу сказать хоть что-нибудь. сане. вслух.

 

может, они бы всё успели, если бы ничего из этого не было; если бы они родились _здесь_ , а не _там_ ; если бы они — все трое — отказались от чужой навязанной им с детства идеи и выбрали друзей, которых нашли за стенами, если бы впервые выбрали себя. может, они бы успели прожить жизнь, вот такую, с определённым сроком годности, _вместе_ , но никто, к сожалению или к счастью, не прожил.

 

чонён думала, что любила, а потом чеён её съела.

(и любить было некому)

(да и некого)


	15. чонён\сана

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> она пыталась сбежать — и она сбежала (нет).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *цветочное!ау  
> *сайд-фик к [there was a garden (growing from a black hole in my mind)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125203)

когда сынён подписывает контракт на съёмки в европе, чонён не раздумывая едет с ней, скорее навязывается, чтобы не сидеть в сеуле, хотя причины у неё совсем-совсем другие. 

 

чонён не хотелось оставлять чеён (одну), но мина вернулась — им надо было выяснить всё самим, без неё, а чонён больше ничего не держало, просто не могло; уехать было отличным решением или способом надолго сбежать от (что она и делала до этого).

они расстались с саной ещё год назад, со стороны чонён — безобразно, как будто всё, что у них было, ничего не значило. иногда чонён казалось, что это правда, иногда — нет, чаще — она не знала, как избавиться от саны в своей жизни. она была везде: среди её друзей; в каждой точке города; у чонён дома (у чонён в сердце).

она пыталась сбежать — и она сбежала (нет).

 

лететь чёрт знает сколько.

чонён уже раз двести пролистала все ленты соцсетей, прочитала все брошюры и журналы; ей тошно от ожидания, терпения у неё не наблюдалось с детства; сынён же вроде спит, а вроде нет. из её наушников до чонён доносятся знакомые песни наён, очень приятные и спокойные, но самой их слушать чонён не горит. они навевают слишком много ненужных воспоминаний. кстати, о них: ей приходит уведомление из инстаграмма, конечно, от наён. там они все вместе: фото старое — и они выглядят счастливыми после концерта.

чонён смотрит и не верит, что всё это — они с саной — было по-настоящему.

неожиданные слова сынён выбивают её из колеи:

— ты поэтому увязалась за мной? я ведь не просила.

— в смысле?

— чтобы её не видеть.

и сынён указывает на сану: она улыбается, так ярко, так сказочно, обнимает чонён со спины — и у чонён внутри всё сжимается в такой гадкий — от сожалений — ком. он растёт и растёт, заполняя её горло доверху (позже там прорастёт что-то совершенно другое).

чонён, вообще-то, не больно, сане должно быть больнее.

 

чонён помнит: как за месяц до расставания сана к ней пришла.

помнит: как всё к тому времени стремительно сходило на нет.

и: как отчаянно сана её обнимала.

как потом сказала:

— можешь меня не любить.

но дай мне побыть с тобой ещё немного.

тогда чонён могла лишь обнять сану в ответ одной рукой и поцеловать в макушку, и надеяться, что в итоге она передумает, победит свою неуверенность — и справится с собой, но у чонён не вышло. ей легче было оборвать отношения двумя словами: всё, хватит.

и уйти.

оставить сану вот так.

 

дни длятся для всех одинаково, даже если кажется, что нет, но для чонён почти что год прошёл как один насыщенный день. скоро контракт сынён закончится — и придётся вернуться обратно; чонён подумывает остаться или отправиться ещё куда-нибудь.

весь мир перед ней.

в сеуле же ей делать нечего — и ждать её никто не станет (хотя ждут).

 

однажды чеён пишет: я вижу.

пишет: всё хорошо.

и чонён не замечает, как начинает плакать: слёзы предательски капают на телефон. объяснить их себе чонён не объясняет. наверное, она просто рада, что у кого-то всё наконец-то в порядке, если у неё нет и не будет, ведь чонён до сих пор здесь—

в чужой стране.

бежит.

 

тупик.

 

спустя два года (один до и один после) сана вдруг присылает ей сообщение, вот так без приветствий, словно они всё ещё общаются (они не): у наён будет концерт в лондоне, не забудь сходить.

чонён могла бы ответить: не забуду, спасибо!

спросить: зачем _ты_ помнишь обо _мне_?

или: зачем _я_ помню о _тебе_?

чонён ничего не отвечает, вообще не пишет, только просматривает и делает вид, что у неё совсем опустело сердце; его ничем и никем не заполнить, чонён не хочет, но—

на следующий день оно заполняется всем и сразу.

(ей на зло)

 

из горла чонён наружу прорастают цветы—

сияюще-белым,

перекрывая ей воздух.


	16. мина\момо

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> момо долго думала, что её всё устраивает.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *цветочное!ау  
> *приквел к [wounded rhythms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910029)

момо долго думала, что её всё устраивает.

не цвести — это же глупо и не имеет никакого смысла; момо не хотелось — и она не цвела, и не верила, что любовь в таком виде ей что-нибудь даст или о чём-то скажет; конкретно — не цвести с миной. они знали друг друга давно и были вместе, кажется, всю жизнь (да), и ни разу за всё это время ни у одной из них ничего не проросло, словно неверие момо преграждало цветам путь наружу (да).

 

любить мину было просто.

момо не видела себя ни с кем, кроме неё, и они обе так привыкли к тому, что у них было на двоих — сухая непригодная земля внутри — и продолжало быть годами, что не замечали никого вокруг и не представляли, что их кто-то тоже может любить или они — кого-то ещё.

 

момо знала: мина относилась к этому по-другому.

да, они были крепко-накрепко привязаны — и могли бы прожить вместе не цветя сколько угодно, хоть до старости, не то чтобы момо заглядывала так далеко: она жила сейчас, но мине нравилось смотреть на чужие цветы, трогать их, если ей разрешали, слушать истории и чувствовать то же самое, что и другие. хотя бы так.

она была хирургом и часто рассказывала о том, как ей приходилось вырезать цветы с корнями из-за травм и недугов, и как люди плакали, когда лишались их или наоборот радовались, зная, что они всё равно прорастут заново.

мина никогда не говорила об этом с грустью, она мало о чём говорила, только если момо спрашивала, и никогда не позволяла себе при ней грустить вообще, чтобы момо не волновалась, чтобы у неё не было никаких сомнений.

я буду с тобой пока _тебе_ это нужно, я буду.

 

момо, оставаясь, конечно, собой, обратила внимание на то, что мина начала от неё отдаляться — медленно, неспеша — довольно поздно. она была занята открытием студии и больше времени проводила с наён из рекламного агентства, помогающего ей в этом.

возвращаясь домой, она не заставала там мину.

ей было удобней ночевать в больнице, и момо думала (надеялась), что её это как-то да заденет—

не задело.

наверное, именно тогда момо поняла, что ничего из этого не выйдет.

и не вышло бы никогда.

 

им нравилось быть друг с другом.

момо перестала называть это любовью, слишком много лет прошло с тех пор, как они познакомились (ещё в школе, когда момо переехала в сеул); им нравилось, но момо была уверена, что рано или поздно мина попросит её отпустить, что она в итоге и сделала.

тихо, ласково, не причинив момо никакого вреда.

чего мине стоило собраться с духом и сделать первый шаг в сторону, пойти по своему пути и к кому-то, кто будет любить её не потому что привык? момо не знала, поэтому отпустила.

сказала: иди и зацвети.

обязательно, слышишь?

 

момо видела всего раз. мельком.

нежное; трогательное.

мина цвела красиво. в ней всё было красивым. всегда.


	17. наён\чеён

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ну вот она выросла и что? и ничего.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *не ау

чеён нравится дразнить наён так же, как чонён — всех, и видеть, как она удивляется, делает вид, что обижается, хотя никогда не, но особенно чеён нравится видеть её улыбку после, как будто её наоборот всё это — глупые, совершенно неуместные и ненужные подколы — радует. наён бывает дёргает чеён за щёки или незаметно целует в ямочку, потому что чеён тоже — не может не улыбаться, даже если всё равно кривит недовольное лицо.

по привычке.

чеён делает так всегда (на самом деле нет).

 

наён тактильная, не как сана, конечно, но порой её невозможно от себя оторвать.

не то чтобы чеён против, не то чтобы это доставляет ей неудобства, просто у неё сжимается немного сердце; иногда, кажется, делает остановку, на секунду, не дольше, а потом наён о чём-то начинает ей рассказывать, пока они идут по дьюти-фри — и оно забивается быстрее, и чеён, будучи такой юной, с одной романтикой в голове, откуда она там, воспринимает это не так, как, наверное, надо. наён переплетает их пальцы и свободной рукой гладит по голове, и чеён хочет запротестовать: эй, я уже не ребёнок.

но это прозвучит как раз по-детски, а чеён почему-то так хотелось вырасти.

ну вот она выросла и что? и ничего.

любит-то она всё так же.

 

это было тогда в шутку: сказать, что она любит всех, а наён — меньше всего. 

ей было семнадцать: не очень много, и сейчас она не настолько старше, на года два, но чеён часто думает об этом. все посмеялись, наён тоже, да только засело в ней это и никак не уходит. чеён не раз доказывала обратное (самой себе), что наён для неё значит: не словами, так она начнёт писать песни; каким-то жестами или объятиями, чеён постоянно с ней как маленькая коала (и кто тут у нас ещё тактильный? чонён-онни, молчи. бу-бу). она до сих пор иногда кривится или закатывает глаза, когда наён к ней тянется, она тянется ко всем, но чеён перед ней совсем-совсем слаба. ей с трудом удаётся это скрывать, хотя зачем вообще.

 

— ты не видела мой телефон?

— нет.

— если вы его спрятали—

— посмотри у момо-онни.

— в её номере я ничего не нашла.

— у чонён-онни.

— нет его.

— джихё-онни?

наён качает головой.

— тогда я без понятия. кроме них, обычно никто не прячет.

— обычно?

— ой.

чеён, вообще-то, держит его в руках, просто в своём чехле.

чонён попросила взять телефон на время, чтобы наён наконец-то занялась делом; видимо, дела отошли на второй план, а сама наён в итоге оказалась у чеён. опять.

— позвони мне.

— зачем?

— я у тебя последний раз была, вдруг он ещё где-то здесь.

чеён могла бы как-то отшутиться, послать наён к другим или что-нибудь придумать, голова у неё золото, но наён смотрит уставше — ей не до шуток и не до смеха, хотя в таиланд они прилетели немного всё-таки отдохнуть, а не только ради работы.

поэтому чеён быстро сдаётся (чонён потом ей это, конечно, припомнит):

— вот он.

— серьёзно?

— да.

наён собирается забрать его, как чеён поднимает телефон вверх и отпихивает наён подальше.

она выше, и руки у неё длиннее, но чеён проворней.

 

всё заканчивается тем, что наён начинает её щекотать, пусть чеён и не момо, а щекотки боится всё равно — и она смеётся во всю, едва сдерживая крик и писк; они валятся назад, на кровать, и чеён роняет телефон на пол, и всё никак не перестанет хохотать.

— ну, онни!

— самая не?

смех стихает: наён её больше не трогает; чеён пользуется возможностью — это я поднимаю белый флаг, прими его — и обнимает наён крепко, как она умеет: дурацкой маленькой коалой, и бубнит ей в плечо (толком и не разобрать): _любимая_.

— что-что?

— ты знаешь.

наён расслабляется — и, конечно, гладит её по голове.

наверное, чеён всегда будет для неё ребёнком, но—

— знаю.


	18. чонён\сана

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> обычно чонён не мучает бессонница.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *не ау

обычно чонён не мучает бессонница—

редко, разве что перед камбэком, она же не наён, в конце-то концов, но сегодня сна ни в одном глазу; чонён успела устать от того, что не спит, поэтому она встаёт хотя бы попить воды.

момо в комнате нет; наверняка допоздна репетирует, кто её знает.

спустившись вниз, чонён не особо удивляется горящему свету: мелкие часто забывают выключить, но уже на обратном пути с кухни она замечает в гостиной силуэт.

— сана?

— а? чонён?

— почему ты здесь?

— жду момо.

— она может прийти и утром, не сиди долго.

— я обещала.

есть в сане что-то очень преданное.

она обо всех заботится, если ей позволяют; иногда это бывает чересчур — и никто не понимает, что сана от них хочет (чонён в том числе), и только, пожалуй, дахён нуждается в ней больше остальных, потому что принимает всё как есть — и они доверяют друг другу, а чонён не доверяет даже себе, когда сана рядом (читай: всегда).

сейчас между ними целая бесконечность, чонён может пойти наверх, как и собиралась, но ответить на вопрос _ю чонён, зачем тебе это_ она не отвечает, просто берёт плед, оставленный кем-то на стуле, тоже оставленным кем-то в коридоре, опять чонён убирать, — и направляется к сане; молча заматывает её чуть ли не с головой и садится на диван.

— чонён?

— прохладно, знаешь.

— почему ты—

— я подожду с тобой.

сана не находит что сказать.

чонён не из тех, кто умеет удивлять, хотя, кажется, в этот раз ей удалось (она не специально). сана смотрит на неё своими большими полными света глазами немного сонно и неверяще — и чонён приходится отвернуться. она никогда с этим — с тем, как у неё к горлу подскакивает сердце каждый раз, когда сана так делает — не справится.

не то чтобы чонён вообще пыталась.

сана прислоняется к её плечу — и совсем скоро засыпает.

чонён убирает ей волосы с лица, осторожно, чтобы не разбудить, приобнимает — и что-то в ней сподвигает прижаться губами к её лбу, и замереть, и не отпускать. _эх, ю чонён, беда_.

 

через час или полтора момо наконец-то возвращается.

у неё от пота мокрая чёлка — и сама она вся тем более, и если момо снова простудится, наён будет рвать и метать, а потом над ней трястись. впрочем, ничего нового. уже проходили.

момо застаёт их вот так: сану спящей, а чонён — нет. она тихо оберегает её сон.

момо шепчет:

— помочь перенести?

— не нужно.

и гонит момо прочь.


	19. чонён\сана

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> однажды у чонён в глазу загорелась звезда.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *звёздное!ау

однажды у чонён в глазу загорелась звезда.

так внезапно: она не сразу поняла, что произошло, была ли причина.

она загорелась ярко: осветила весь её дом.

чонён надеялась, что та погаснет, звёзды ведь гаснут и далеко-далеко в небе, и везде; они гаснут всегда — они не вечны, но звезда чонён продолжала гореть — от её света было так больно, даже прикрыв глаз, чонён чувствовала как ей выпаливало веко.

хотелось кричать — чонён не издала ни звука.

 

у чонён загорелась

первая звезда

любви,

о которой она не просила.

 

в какой-то момент чонён на этот звёздный, господи, глаз ослепла, так силён был этот свет; он выжег всё, что мог. ей приходилось носить солнцезащитные очки, чтобы защищать других, чтобы никто не знал, что с чонён на самом деле; никто не должен был.

чонён жила и горела: ничего не проходило — и ничего не гасло.

 

рано или поздно загорится вторая, но чонён не ждала.

ей хватало одной.

 

порой желание выколоть глаз — эту чёртову звезду — было непобедимым.

чонён с трудом ему сопротивлялась; всё равно толку бы никакого не было. если звезда появилась, она не исчезнет, пока не придёт её время, пока чонён не поймёт, в чём дело (ну когда же); не сможет — звезда заберёт с собой. ничего сложного, но чонён всю жизнь боролась — и для неё это было очередным препятствием на пути.

в этот раз она была им самим.

 

— где тебя носит?

— джихё, послушай—

— тебя никто не видел два месяца.

— я то тут, то там.

— то есть нигде.

— джихё—

— я зайду за тобой завтра, если ты дома, а не как обычно.

— зачем?

— у мины скоро день рождения, забыла?

чонён порывалась сказать: когда у тебя горит звезда как-то не до праздников.

сказать: я помню всё, но кто помнит обо мне?

или: джихё, я больше этого не вынесу.

она порывалась, а вслух ничего не произнесла.

её слепой глаз освещал погружённую во тьму комнату; чонён не нравился свет и не нравилась темнота, но всё это было с ней — и никуда не пропадало. иногда чонён мечтала наконец исчезнуть, ничего так и не узнав о том, почему именно у неё оказалась эта звезда.

и почему ей было так нестерпимо больно мерцать.

одной.

 

джихё пришла с утра.

чонён едва успела собраться и надеть очки — спрятать себя.

она была рада встретиться с джихё и провести с ней немного времени, даже если всё это и было ради подарков для мины. чонён сомневалась, что пойдёт после к ней. видеться с людьми, пусть и близкими, в её планы не входило.

всё было хорошо, пока джихё, оторвавшись от игрушек, не обратила внимание, что чонён так и не сняла в помещении очки. да, она выглядела глупо, но это последнее, что её заботило.

— итак.

— что?

— не хочешь ничего сделать? или, может, сказать мне правду?

— о чём ты—

— что с тобой?

— да я супер.

— ю чонён.

— ты же не отстанешь?

— не отстану.

— тогда бери этого плюшевого пингвина и пошли отсюда.

джихё нахмурила брови и промолчала.

у чонён не было привычки беспокоить кого-либо, если у неё были проблемы: она доводила всё до критичной точки — и пыталась разобраться самостоятельно. учитывая её теперешнюю ситуацию, в которой она понимала ровным счётом ничего, чонён была готова дать слабину, если это правда ей хоть как-нибудь бы да помогло (вряд ли).

 

рано или поздно загорится вторая—

чонён боялась этого больше всего на свете.

 

когда они вернулись к чонён, она сразу же сняла очки, стоя к джихё спиной. открыть глаз кому-то было почему-то смертельно стыдно.

— в чём дело?

— приготовься.

— к чему—

и чонён повернулась.

казалось, свет из неё был бесконечным: он заполнял каждый угол.

— закрой его.

— прости.

джихё прикоснулась к её щеке ладонью, погладила большим пальцем; она смотрела с таким сожалением, от него чонён вот-вот начало бы тошнить, если бы джихё не спросила:

— и давно она у тебя?

— столько же, сколько меня никто не видел.

и джихё будто прозрела, о себе чонён такого сказать не могла.

— вот оно как.

— что знаешь ты, чего не знаю я?

— ты не хотела, но тебе придётся пойти—

— джихё, нет.

— ты не сможешь гореть всю жизнь, она выпалит в тебе всё, если ты ничего не сделаешь.

— и что я должна?

— для начала вспомни.

— а?

— было ли что-нибудь накануне.

у чонён болела голова, болел от напряжения видящий глаз, болело сердце, в котором в любую секунду могла вспыхнуть такая же звезда.

у чонён болело всё, а потом она вспомнила.

 

идея сделать мине сюрприз принадлежала наён, кому ещё, поэтому она созвала всех пораньше. в итоге, кроме чонён, никто вовремя не пришёл — и не приходил. чонён одиноко украшала гостиную, благо наён, будучи в своём репертуаре, отметила, чтобы все выбрали себе какой-то образ; чонён выбрала пирата — и надела на глаз повязку (чёрное преграждало свету выход). мине вроде нравились пираты, так что всё было вполне отлично, пока дверь в квартиру не открылась. чонён выронила из рук гирлянду, она как раз вешала её под потолком — и та опала ей на голову, и чонён так и стояла на стремянке, выглядя при этом нелепей некуда.

— чонён?

— привет, сана.

ей хватило: увидеть, услышать, самой произнести имя.

ей хватило только этого, чтобы звезда начала жечь и пульсировать.

чонён едва не упала от внезапной боли вниз, но сана была тут как тут: уже держала её за ноги, не давая ей сдвинуться. чонён трясло, сердце бешено колотилось, а звезда чонён сияла, сияла, сияла — и никак не могла прекратить. сана была здесь, смотрела снизу вверх с вопросом и беспокойством — и чонён была не в состоянии что-либо сделать.

ей было больно, и чонён впервые в жизни хотела сдаться, но—

— сана.

— да?

— что с тобой?

— ничего, просто в глаз что-то попало.

— в оба?

— да.

(а потом она вспомнила, как увидела тогда сану: её улыбка освещала всё вокруг.

вспомнила: как она осветила чонён раз и навсегда)

и сана улыбалась сейчас, несмотря ни на что, и в её глазах мерцали звёзды.

всей той любви, о которой они ещё не успели друг другу сказать.


	20. мина\наён

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — ты мне не нравишься.

наён до сих пор не понимает, что сподвигло её, увидев мину впервые, сказать ей прямо:

— ты мне не нравишься.

на что мина, конечно, удивилась и ответила тем же, не скрывая улыбки.

наён тогда ещё не знала, что всё это надолго.

 

у них один круг общения, поэтому все в курсе, что они друг друга как бы недолюбливают, хотя никаких споров никогда не было. наён не дразнит мину, как момо, и не орёт на неё, как на чонён, и не ведёт себя с ней как с дитём, пусть мина и младше. наён говорит _ты мне не нравишься_ каждый раз, когда они видятся с друзьями или только вдвоём, или случайно пересекаются где-нибудь. эти слова к наён прикипели. мина же почему-то продолжает играть с ней в эту игру, повторяя: ты мне тоже, проводя с наён всё больше и больше времени, приклеиваясь к ней так же, как и эта дурацкая, мало что значащая, вообще-то, фраза.

 

— пошли на свидание.

— вау.

— ну что?

— а я всё думала, когда ты меня пригласишь.

— ты мне всё ещё не нравишься.

— да, конечно, и ты мне.

в итоге они весь день проводят в парке.

наён умудряется переобнимать всех детей, на которых они натыкаются, и перегладить всех собак, по-прежнему дико их боясь. мина не перестаёт улыбаться ни на секунду — и в какой-то совершенно обычный момент, когда они покупают мороженое, наён замечает за собой, что не может отвести от мины взгляда. это куда сложнее, чем признать, что их игра бессмысленна (наён не признаёт).

кажется, она готова смотреть на мину всё время.

всегда.

и всю жизнь.

 

— разве из нас что-нибудь получится?

— если только ты хочешь.

— не то чтобы ты мне нравилась, знаешь.

— знаю.

и мина смеётся.

она успела за полгода к этому привыкнуть, но иногда ей смешно слышать от наён что-то подобное. в её словах нет правды, потому что, когда мина всё-таки соглашается (она бы всё равно согласилась), наён берёт её за руку, подносит ладошкой вверх к губам и целует, и с миной никто не обращался с такой чуткой нежностью.

она готова играть с наён вот так и дальше.

пока оно того стоит.

 

сначала они съезжаются, а чуть погодя обе понимают, что места для двоих у наён не очень-то много, и за пару дней чонён находит им новую квартиру как раз недалеко от клиники, где работает мина. их всё вполне устраивает, кроме—

— мне всё ещё не нравится вид из окна.

— так же, как и я?

мина стоит на балконе босая, в одежде наён, они не успели разобрать коробки, светится огнями ночного города и самой собой — и наён надо уже перестать себя обманывать, ведь именно сейчас она любит мину больше, чем, наверное, нужно, но—

— так же, как и ты.

 

чем чаще наён повторяет эту глупость, тем проще в неё верить.

может, если бы мина не отвечала ей точно так же, наён бы давно признала обратное; её бы не грызли сомнения насчёт того, хочет мина быть с ней на самом деле или нет; её бы не мучила неуверенность, хотя, боже, им наён, ты же и создала эту ситуацию.

когда-нибудь мине обязательно надоест, когда-нибудь эта игра должна будет подойти к концу: хорошему или не особо, но наён, несмотря на свои слова, делает всё, чтобы мина чувствовала себя нужной (ей) и любимой. ей это удаётся. снова и снова.

 

— ты мне—

и мина прикладывает палец к её губам.

— ты до самой свадьбы будешь говорить, что я тебе не нравлюсь?

— что.

— что.

наён надеется, что мина шутит.

 

(мина не шутила)


	21. мина\момо

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> теперь ей сложно танцевать одной.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *не ау

момо нравится танцевать с миной. это первое, что она поняла вполне осознанно, хотя они больше ни разу не. есть что-то особенное в том, как мина двигается вместе с ней и как, несмотря на всю неловкость, от которой невозможно никуда деться, доверяет, следует за момо, безоговорочно идёт навстречу, словно зная, что момо не даст ей упасть.

 

момо нравится (или нравилось).

теперь ей сложно танцевать одной.

 

они с саной дали друг другу слово, что всегда будут защищать мину от всего на свете и ежедневно о ней заботиться. со стороны момо это не совсем заметно, но она старается. в итоге, конечно, получается наоборот — и момо часто хочется сказать мине спасибо.

просто так: ни за что или за всё. 

 

у мины тихое доброе сердце—

и момо чувствует себя немного глупо, надеясь, что однажды оно ей ответит.

 

(может, оно уже)

 

все давно смирились с тем, что момо надрывается, что не обязательно, вообще-то, а ей необходимо. до автоматизма. каждое движение. чтобы не быть пустым местом, чтобы от неё был какой-то толк; всё равно она умеет только это — танцевать — и больше ничего.

все смирились, даже наён перестала злиться. она молча забирает её из зала, когда момо заканчивает, или тащит силком, потому что поздно — и момо едва дышит. она о таком не просила и не просит, и никогда не. момо доказывает вот это вот всё себе и никому кроме.

так трястись над ней не стоит, но момо плохо сопротивляется. ей не хватает на это сил.

они все уходят в танец.

 

репетиция заканчивается.

девочки устало собираются, покидают зал парами, а момо остаётся.

за ней никто не возвращается, поэтому момо спокойно включает их новую песню — и прогоняет хорео по новому кругу. снова и снова и снова. не замечая, как быстро пролетает время, пока не начинают болеть мышцы настолько сильно, что момо с трудом держится на ногах. доводить себя таким образом не сулит ничего хорошего.

когда-нибудь она доиграется.

в прошлый раз момо свалилась на пол — и не могла подняться, пока за ней не пришла наён.

и всё же момо не спешит домой.

переводит дух, вытирает лоб полотенцем, включает таймер на полтора часа, дольше она не продержится, и собирается начать, как видит в зеркале открытую настежь дверь и силуэт в ней. перед глазами всё плывёт — и момо не сразу понимает, что это мина.

— ты спишь в такое время, что ты тут делаешь? наён придёт потом—

— я вызвалась сама.

кажется, её сердце пропускает удар и ещё один, и ещё.

это всего лишь переутомление, хираи, всего лишь.

момо не находит что сказать, только говорит, что скоро закончит; мина кивает и садится у проигрывателя, обнимает себя за колени и наблюдает за тем, как момо танцует. от и до.

таймер звенит, но ей мало этого времени, его никогда не будет достаточно.

— ещё пять минут.

— хорошо.

момо стоит и не двигается; пот течёт ей в глаза, в груди давит, тело не слушается.

что-то заставляет обернуться: это мина дёргает её за край толстовки.

— пять минут прошло.

— точно, но я не—

момо ожидает: с тебя хватит.

ожидает: идём домой.

но от мины она слышит другое:

— отдохни, потом продолжишь, и я заметила, как тебе некомфортно в парных связках одной, поэтому ты прикладываешь больше усилий там, где не нужно. могу я с тобой тогда?

— с меня пот льётся рекой.

— это ничего.

мина не говорит: мне нравится в тебе всё.

даже то, что не должно.

 

с тех самых пор, как они станцевали впервые, им не хватало ни на что решимости. момо без понятия, когда она наконец появится, но сейчас, держа руку мины в своей, не отпуская её от себя ни на шаг, она чувствует, как мина ей отвечает и не только сердцем.


	22. мина|наён|чеён

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> она бы правда не смогла выбрать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *не ау

они с дахён как положено моют посуду; мина и наён сидят за столом, ничем не помогая, потому что в их обязанности это не входит; кажется, играют в суперстар, чеён не скажет наверняка, всё равно она в этом не сильна.

у неё уже немного болит шея постоянно на них оглядываться.

— хватит оборачиваться! мы так до утра не закончим.

— это ты медленно вытираешь!

дахён не психует только потому что ей это несвойственно, но бубнит себе под нос: лучше бы эти двое помогали нам, а не играли. она, конечно, ни за что не скажет; те старше и всё такое. посуды почему-то наоборот ещё больше, чем было.

чеён устала стоять над раковиной, но кроме них этим заниматься никто не станет — надо добить.

дахён — скорей от скуки — вдруг спрашивает:

— кого бы ты из них выбрала?

чеён едва не роняет тарелку.

— что за вопрос вообще?

— ты ведь так этого и не сделала, помнишь?

— разве они не выбрали друг друга?

— наён сделала это в шутку.

— ага, в шутку.

чеён поворачивается.

мина, наверное, бьёт очередной рекорд; у неё светится лицо — и не одним светом от телефона; наён рядом с ней — так близко — наблюдает и поддерживает. это всего лишь игра — и тем не менее чеён не может теперь отвернуться.

ей нравится на них смотреть.

вдвоём.

от чего у неё краснеют кончики ушей — и дахён бьёт её полотенцем.

— о боже. сон чеён.

— ну что уже?

— обеих? опять?

(всегда)

и чеён не выдерживает: душит дахён мокрыми руками — та орёт _спасите_.

это не должно пройти незамеченным, от наён точно:

— вы моете посуду или дерётесь?

— и то, и другое.

— продолжайте в том же духе.

чеён закатывает глаза, но наён ей улыбается, мина, оторвавшись от игры, тоже — и у чеён бешено заходится сердце.

она ослабевает хватку на шее дахён, поддаваясь моменту (зря).

бегать по общаге от мокрого полотенца — это последнее, что ей было нужно.

 

мина и наён абсолютно разные.

у них нет ничего общего: ни в характерах, ни в привычках или даже в интересах, кроме, пожалуй, игр. может, на этой почве им и удалось завязать дружбу. чеён же что-то среднее между? у неё полно своих странностей, чем мина к ней и притягивается, подхватывает все глупости — и они оказываются словно в каком-то другом — на двоих — мире.

наён — вечно уставшая, плохо спящая — одновременно всем надоедает и о всех заботится (тихо, как мина). она часто кажется самой младшей и нуждающейся в этой вот заботе больше остальных — и чеён очень старается её проявлять как следует. тоже. тихо, как мина. чтобы наён не начала её подкалывать по любому поводу и этим пользоваться.

они разные, но обе так к чеён добры.

она бы правда не смогла выбрать — и она не выбирает.

 

на праздники почти все разъезжаются кто куда.

чеён тоже — с семьёй, но её всё равно тянет обратно, и к тому времени, как она возвращается в общежитие, в нём толком никого и нет.

не то чтобы чеён надеялась, что кто-то всё же будет.

она сильно устала с дороги, пусть до вечера ещё далеко, но спать ей хочется смертельно. чеён надо отнести вещи в свою комнату и вообще поесть; её хватает только на то чтобы оставить всё в коридоре и подняться наверх. она проходит мимо открытой двери — и на автомате заглядывает в комнату, чтобы убедиться, что ей показалось, и потом идёт дальше к себе, но тут же останавливается. два шага назад — и чеён снова у двери: мина и наён спят вместе, хотя между ними поместится ещё человек семь (вся их группа). чеён заходит внутрь, стягивает с соседней кровати покрывало, чтобы укутать их, сквозняк же, и замечает, как руки мины и наён замерли. в поисках друг друга.

чеён вздыхает, с трудом сдерживает себя, чтобы не закатить по привычке глаза.

говорит вслух:

— глупые.

и ложиться с ними.

(в любом случае чеён много места не занимает)

девочки не просыпаются, но ворочаются, пытаясь найти удобное положение, и чеён помогает их рукам дотянуться, переплести пальцы, и накрывает своими. мина пододвигается ближе, утыкается ей в плечо, наён следом за ней, как будто всё _знает_.

и кто-то из них — чеён уверена, что обе — выдыхает:

— _чеён_.

— я здесь.

я с вами.

 

она бы правда не смогла выбрать. ни одну из них.

да и зачем? если они выбрали её сами.


	23. чонён\сана

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> все вокруг чонён цветут.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *цветочное!ау  
> *сайд-фик к [like that sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292187)

все вокруг чонён цветут.

наён — нежно-персиковым, не признаваясь ни в чём и никому; чеён — своим горем; у джихё на запястье распустился цветок, и только у чонён ничего нет. все думают, что она такая угрюмая из-за этого. наоборот: её раздражают цветы. до трясучки. особенно когда кто-то засыпает ими пол её кафе и просит прощения, а убирать приходится всё равно ей.

чонён уже тошнит при виде цветущих. иногда она порывается повесить на двери знак, не позволяющий им входить. это подпортит ей бизнес, так что она ещё держится. у чонён ничего нет — и ничего не может быть, даже если бы ей захотелось.

 

они с саной знают друг друга столько же, сколько живут на одном этаже. они въехали одновременно — и всё их общение какое-то время сводилось к приветствиям, пока сана не начала первой: задерживаться у двери, заводить разговор, спрашивать, как прошёл день. чонён не понимала, зачем она это делает, зачем так старается привлечь внимание, зная — она сама сказала сане — что её это не интересует: ни отношения, ни дружба. друзей у чонён достаточно, а встречаться с кем-то ей некогда. наверняка она задела тогда сану своей прямотой, потому что с тех пор сана ограничивается лишь «добрым утром», от чего чонён не по себе — и теперь каждый раз, когда они пересекаются, у неё внутри всё гудит от злости, что она вот так вот поступила, хотя могла и не.

 

— чеён, можно вопрос.

— нет.

— не о тебе.

— вперёд.

— дахён встречается с саной, да?

— что за глупости?

— они ведь постоянно вместе.

— они друзья, алё.

— дахён часто у неё ночует.

— во-первых: дахён ночует только во время праздников, потому что у саны нет возможности полететь в осаку, и дахён не хочется, чтобы ей было одиноко. во-вторых: с чего вдруг ты спрашиваешь? ты же сама её оттолкнула, не дав никакого шанса—

— я спросила, что хотела, вот твой заказ, шуруй.

— в тебе доброты—

— как в тебе — цветов, иди уже.

чеён вздыхает и направляется к своему привычному месту, а чонён провожает глазами не её: сана собирает вещи, идёт к выходу, улыбаясь и говоря по телефону. у чонён сдавливает в груди так сильно и так неожиданно: она хватается за прилавок, чтобы не упасть — и ей почему-то кажется, что с ней произойдёт то же самое, что и с чеён.

она ожидает приступ кашля: ничего не происходит.

чонён просто тяжело дышит и не более того.

сана часто сюда приходит: обслуживать её неловко и странно, и чонён пытается вести себя нормально; сегодня у неё ужасно тряслись руки — едва не отвалились, а сейчас, осев на пол, у чонён не получается унять дрожь. во всём теле.

_вдох_

_выдох_

когда становится легче, чонён встаёт и ударяется головой об полку, но это лучше, чем то, что с ней было до. чонён лепит на лицо улыбку, когда к ней подходит пара. их руки обвиты стеблями — они счастливы, а к горлу чонён подступает тошнота.

и она повторяет про себя: я не зацвету.

_я не зацвету я не хочу пожалуйста_

 

через пару дней на её ладошке—

раскрывается бутон.

маленький, белый, почти незаметный.

чонён осторожно трогает его и ненавидит за то, какой он у неё красивый.

 

при виде саны у чонён и раньше скручивало живот.

не то чтобы что-то поменялось.

она упрямо не придаёт этому особого значения: живёт и работает, периодически достаёт чеён и срывает со своего цветка лепестки, гадая, высохнет ли он, пройдёт ли эта тяжесть на сердце. гадания не сбываются: оторванные заменяются новыми, такими же крохотными. чонён заклеивает бутон пластырем, чтобы не видеть самой, чтобы не видел никто. проще сказать, что она обожглась кипятком.

ей верят, а чонён больше нет.

 

в ней всё копится и копится: ненависть, злость, отчаянье — и никак не выйдет наружу.

чонён списывает это на усталость, подступающий день рождения, собственную дурость и невозможность исправить случившееся. сана всё так же здоровается, всё так же приходит в кафе и всё так же улыбается, а чонён не хватает с ней воздуха, словно её лёгкие заполнены доверху, но они пусты — и чонён тоже. вся. пустая (нет).

 

устраивать вечеринки не по её части.

она терпеть их не может, но приходится — друзья-то ждут.

чонён же обычно покидает квартиру чуть ли не в начале вечера и бродит где-нибудь в городе. в общем, проводит день рождения. одна. ежегодно. её это вполне устраивает: ни головной боли, ни лишних людей, разве что опять убирать, к чему чонён привыкла.

этот раз не исключение: когда в доме уже не наблюдается свободного места, чонён просто уходит, закрывает за собой дверь, прислоняется к ней спиной; ладонь под пластырем чешется: чонён её не трогает и пластырь не снимает; ей не хочется смотреть на хилый цветок на покрасневшей коже. чонён не спешит на улицу — времени аж до утра.

а дверь саны напротив мозолит глаза.

наверное, надо было её пригласить, чисто из вежливости.

ноги чонён двигаются против её воли — и она уже жмёт на звонок.

сана открывает: сонная и в пижаме.

— чонён?

и у неё заплетается язык:

— я, это, хотела, знаешь, у меня день рождения—

— поздравляю.

— спасибо, но я—

— ты всегда сбегаешь со своего же праздника, тогда зачем меня приглашать?

(если тебя там не будет)

— откуда ты—

— пару раз видела, вот и всё.

чонён молчит. она совсем не ожидала такого ответа и такой наблюдательности.

— ты можешь—

— что?

— сбежать сюда.

и сана отходит в сторону, впуская её к себе.

чонён ничего из этого не планировала и ничего не хотела: это она и сана — и у них чёрт-те что, но чонён почему-то чувствует облегчение, оказавшись у саны дома. необъяснимое, по-прежнему давящее изнутри. сана проводит её в гостиную, предлагает какао, а чонён смотрит на её голую шею: волосы немного вьются — и не только они.

— сана.

и та поворачивается.

— ты цветёшь?

— да.

— и ты знаешь, кто это?

— знаю.

чонён снова. так мало. воздуха.

— а ты?

— что? я же не—

сана подходит к ней ближе.

— _знаешь_.

и прикладывает ладонь к её сердцу.

этого хватает, чтобы оно наконец-то взорвалось—

и усыпало их с головы до пят. белым. как снегом.


	24. мина\наён

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> для неё нигде нет места.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *вамп!ау + доктор!мина

наён ненавидит: жажду, слабость и силу одновременно, и тем, чем она стала давным-давно, чтобы снова жить.

разве наён это может, если она уже раз умерла? разве это теперь не одно и то же? у наён нет ответов. ни на что. пятый век подряд она просто существует, больше не зная, кто она такая и кем вообще была.

 

для неё нигде нет места.

наён хватает на лет пять-шесть — и потом она уходит. для таких, как она, это один месяц. наён не задерживается, чтобы ни у кого не возникало вопросов. у неё всё равно не находится причин, чтобы остаться.

наён бежит: от себя и от мира, а ещё—

от мины.

 

где бы наён не оказалась, мина всегда там: идёт следом и никогда не приближается, а если пробует: они ругаются — и наён, конечно, сбегает. в другой город, страну или континент; куда угодно — лишь бы мины не было рядом, но всё это бесполезно.

мина когда-то ей сказала: я буду здесь. с тобой. если тебе понадобится моя помощь.

наён по сей день считает, что мина просто пытается загладить перед ней вину. за спасение, о котором наён не просила. лучше бы её не стало, лучше бы всё закончилось для неё _тогда_ — и больше не продолжалось. точно не так: в страхе, голоде и ненависти. последнее яростно в ней кипит-закипает — и наён живёт, в общем-то, только этим.

ничто, кроме ненависти, не заставляет её держаться за такую жизнь.

в ней нет смысла — даже она не вечна.

 

самое ужасное — это голод.

наён периодически ест обычную пищу, она, к сожалению, ей безвкусна, которая его приглушает, никак не утоляя; животных она не трогает — такая «диета» не для неё.

у наён пересыхает во рту; болят зубы; дерёт в горле; всё её тело ослабевает, отказывает, начинается ломка, а наён упирается: ей страшно — у неё нет никакого над собой контроля. когда-то наён сорвало крышу — повторять такое она не станет. ни за что на свете.

да, убийства не обязательны, выпивать досуха тоже, но наён не знает меры: ей было мало — и хотелось ещё и ещё, и ещё. она была омерзительна и не могла остановиться: наён рвала глотки, обливалась чужой кровью и рыдала, и ненавидела всех и всё вокруг, и снова рыдала, пока однажды не пришла мина.

она всегда

была

позади неё.

просто наён не оборачивалась.

мина помогла ей прийти в себя, большего наён не позволила.

теперь она только и делает что голодает. в наказание за.

как-то наён не ела целый год, затерявшись в горах. её кто-то нашёл, замёрзшей в снегу; что с ним было после, наён не знает, но помнит одно: как неслась, сломя голову, оттуда в никуда, на ходу вытирая с лица кровь. она была горячей — и обжигала наён кожу.

от этого было хорошо — и от этого тошнило.

её сразу же вырвало, когда она наконец-то перестала бежать.

все эти муки того не стоили—

и наён до сих пор не в состоянии ни с чем справится. в полном одиночестве.

 

пятьсот лет бежать, пятьсот лет злится.

наён порой не верит, что успела прожить так много.

 

каждый раз, когда они с миной сталкиваются, мина просит прощения: за всё, что с наён случилось; за всё, что с ней будет потом. она просит и просит, и просит, а наён не прощает. вслух. даже если она скажет это одно-единственное и несчастное слово, оно ничего не исправит — не вернёт их назад. может, мина в конце концов её оставит, а толку—

наён знает: они связаны.

знает: чувство вины не даёт мине покоя.

и: она будет бежать и дальше, а мина — за ней.

как и все эти годы.

 

в этот раз она в сеуле.

хороший город — наён нравится; подольше бы в нём задержаться, а не как обычно. правда, наён умудрилась встретить здесь чонён — одну из древних — и получить по голове, и пинка под зад, громко разругаться и всё же обменяться с ней новыми номерами.

чонён не заикается о мине, наён до сих пор её не видела, но говорит:

— если что, ты обращайся, ладно?

наён надеется, что обращаться не придётся (зря). 

 

она морит себя голодом ровно три месяца, переживая все стадии ломки, и сдаётся: звонит чонён и спрашивает, где можно достать крови. никого при этом не трогая. чонён смеётся в трубку и позже сбрасывает адрес, обещает договориться обо всём сама. 

если бы наён не привыкла постоянно находиться в изоляции, она бы жила иначе.

наён сделала свой выбор — и ей с ним мириться.

 

она у чёрного входа—

(наён готова разорвать кого угодно: самообладание на нуле)

когда дверь открывается, мина предстаёт в белоснежном халате: конечно же, мина работает врачом; она была им до — и навсегда осталась. наён не хочется в ней нуждаться, но мина достаёт из халата пару пакетов, без маркеров и обозначений.

эта кровь холодная, густая, от неё тоже тошнит, и она ей необходима, только наён её не берёт.

от мины — нет.

никогда.

наён собирается уйти, как мина просит:

— найди меня, когда станет совсем плохо.

(ей уже)

 

и наён находит.

 

она приходит к мине через неделю, глубокой ночью, трясясь от голода и отвращения; наён давно не была в таком отчаянии — и вот-вот сойдёт с ума; она приходит к мине — и та незамедлительно впускает её внутрь, и наён думает, что сейчас опять увидит те пакеты, но мина протягивает ей своё же запястье и говорит:

— пей.

наён нервно смеётся, а мина ждёт — и наён не выдерживает: тянет её руку к себе; осторожно прижимается к коже губами, а потом и зубами — прорывает, впивается крепко-накрепко — и не может остановиться. у неё горит тело: от наслаждения; от того, какая у мины сладкая кровь; от того, как она переполняет наён абсолютно всю. мина гладит её по волосам. ласково, любя. шепчет ей на ухо: _хватит_.

и наён отпускает, и не дышит. ноги подкашиваются — и она оседает на пол, и мина с ней. она вытирает наён лицо от крови и слёз: они капают и капают, а наён дрожит и цепляется за мину, и сама просит у неё прощения за то, что никогда не принимала её помощи.

мина обнимает её и говорит:

— я вся твоя.

была и буду.

 

наён вспоминает: как же сильно она любила мину до—

и как все эти пятьсот лет ни на секунду не прекращала.


	25. мина|наён|чеён

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> сначала она была одна.

сначала чеён была одна: маленькая девочка, рисующая на всех ближайших поверхностях; в стороне; не знающая, как подойти к другим детям, но как-то, когда она рисовала на песке, к ней на детской площадке обратилась девочка:

— красиво.

чеён едва не убежала от смущения, а девочка — наён — улыбалась и ждала, когда чеён продолжит рисовать. у неё не было друзей до этого, она никому не была интересна.

наён присела рядом и наблюдала за тем, как чеён выводила что-то немного кривое и необычное, всё комментировала и не замолкала — и чеён нравилось её слушать.

ей было пять, наён аж целых девять, но в тот день это никого не волновало.

 

сначала она была одна, а потом их стало двое.

 

наён жила по соседству и пару раз видела чеён на качелях.

ей было грустно на неё смотреть — и наён подумала, что чеён кто-то нужен, и решила быть для неё этим кем-то. она тоже была ещё мелкой, почти такой же крохой по росту, как и чеён. может, поэтому им было так друг с другом просто.

чеён была такой светлой и доброй — и наён возилась с ней, потому что хотела, а чеён наконец-то было за кого держаться. у неё появился друг.

 

чеён с каждым днём привязывалась к наён всё сильнее, но чем дальше, тем эти четыре года разницы были заметней. они учились в одной школе, и у наён были другие друзья, она их к себе притягивала, и всё равно наён находила для своего _цыплёнка_ время.

чеён не понимала, как ей удавалось, и зачем она это делала, но была безмерно рада.

её маленькое сердце наполнялось счастьем.

 

наён носила её и на руках, и на спине, и усаживала на плечи. чеён была лёгкой — ничего не весила, и они могли ходить так часами. чеён не переставала улыбаться и смеяться, и наён крепко её держала, оберегая чеён от всего. это было их лучшее воспоминание на двоих.

 

чеён была умна не по годам, поэтому знала точно: рано или поздно она надоест наён — и та окончательно уйдёт к своим. она была уже подростком, а чеён оставалась тем же ребёнком, которому хотелось быть нужным и чтобы его любили (особенно наён).

 

позже в их школу перевелась мина.

она постоянно молчала — и все считали её нелюдимой, а таких или не трогают вовсе, или достают — и мину доставали. она всё терпела и никому не жаловалась, пока однажды к ней не пристал старшеклассник. мина на его фоне была такой крошечной, прижимаясь к шкафчикам, — и чеён не выдержала: отпихнула парня и наступила ему на ногу с такой силой, какой у десятилетнего ребёнка и быть не могло.

чеён прикрывала мину своим хрупким тельцем и зло смотрела на обидчика. к тому времени подбежала наён — и они уже вдвоём защищали мину. 

когда парень ушёл, они обе выдохнули, а мина, стоявшая позади, тихо сказала:

— спасибо.

с тех пор их было трое.

 

чеён хотела поскорее вырасти: и вверх, и так, чтобы не чувствовать себя лишней, дотянуться до наён — и не быть в её глазах той малышкой на качелях. иногда она делилась этим с миной: она умела слушать и поддерживала чеён во всём.

она не заметила, как они сблизились.

мина была на два года старше чеён и в чём-то странной, но милой, и чеён нравилось её рисовать. наён же была занята поступлением в старшую школу, и чеён виделась с ней всё реже, но та, несмотря ни на что, всё равно к ним приходила, когда могла. правда, сил ей хватало лишь наблюдать, как чеён пыталась передать на холсте мину.

наён всегда повторяла:

— красиво.

но чеён больше не знала, было это о её рисунке или только о мине.

 

чеён было четырнадцать, когда она поняла, что происходит: почему мина краснела при виде наён, почему сама наён отводила взгляд, почему чеён снова и снова оставалась, как раньше, в стороне; чеён поняла, а наён — не сразу.

— думаешь—

— да.

— откуда ты знаешь—

— знаю, мина согласится, иди зови её на свидание.

и наён просияла, а чеён лишила себя шанса. на что-либо. с кем-либо из них.

 

она застала их целующимися. всего раз. у наён дома—

и в ней что-то тогда оборвалось.

её переполняло всем на свете: может, ревностью (но к кому); детской обидой; лёгкой грустью. чеён была, вообще-то, рада и одновременно на грани слёз.

они должны были помочь мине с корейским, чеён же никто не помог.

 

они всё так же везде ходили втроём, только чеён за руки их не держала.

они были друг у друга, а чеён. с краю. надеясь, что её отпустит. от них обеих.

она подружилась со своими одногодками и могла обойтись без мины и наён, но те всегда её звали, словно это они. не могли без неё. чеён не верила ни им, ни себе, ни тем более чувствам, которые в ней росли стремительней, чем она сама.

её маленькое сердце было теперь огромным — выбивалось (к ним) из груди наружу.

чеён была умна не по годам, но глупа. в любви.

 

вскоре наён выпустилась, и чеён избегала мину в школе два года, пока та тоже не. ей было страшно и тошно, и одиноко; чеён не хотела никому мешать — и она не мешала. наён училась дальше и работала, заглядывала к ней по утрам, улыбалась, обнимала. наён всё ещё была такой родной, но такой далёкой, и чеён её любила, и мину она любила тоже.

по-другому не получалось.

 

она была одна — и одной осталась.

 

чеён было уже двадцать, не так много, но достаточно. она училась на архитектора и больше не рисовала, ей было некого, только чертила; иногда списывалась с девочками — дальше этого не заходило. чеён всё ещё не хотела мешать, напоминать о себе.

по-прежнему маленькой и привязанной к.

чеён им так ничего и не сказала. ни одной из. да и могла ли она? вряд ли.

чеён любила. тихо. в одиночестве. пока они внезапно не нагрянули к ней сами—

(чеён не знала, но у них не всё было гладко.

с тех самых пор, как она отдалилась, а они съехались.

им чего-то не хватало: опоры и кого-то, кто бы держал их, пока они держатся друг за друга. они отчаянно пытались этого не показывать, не расставаться и не ругаться, но когда до мины дошло, в чём дело, она была с наён честна:

— мне нужна—

— нет.

— что?

— _нам_ нужна.

и это было облегчением. первым и единственным)

чеён накануне не спала вообще — и весь день после лежала в кровати, надеясь на сон. встать её заставил звонок в дверь. чеён открыла — и перед ней были они: очень взрослые, но всё те же — просто мина и просто наён. она видела их последний раз на своём выпускном, что было давно, и чеён понятия не имела, как себя вести.

они переместились из прихожей на кухню, и чеён достала из шкафчика коробку с хлопьям, когда наён наконец-то начала:

— мы очень долго думали—

чеён собиралась пошутить, но наён запнулась на полуслове и замолчала, чего никогда не делала, поэтому мина продолжила:

— согласишься ли ты быть с нами.

— что.

— мы поймём, если нет.

— что.

— мы без тебя никак.

(и никогда не могли)

хлопья сыпались на пол; чеён стояла и смотрела на них обеих, и не верила ни единому слову, как не верила раньше, в общем-то, ничему. её глаза были полны слёз, но чеён не позволяла себе плакать. ни в школе, ни дома, ни при родителях, ни тем более при—

но они капали

и капали,

пока хлопья не высыпались все, а её не обняли две пары рук. крепко и надёжно.

сердце чеён — огромное, просто необъятное — разрасталось и громко билось в любви, и ревело вместо неё. они были здесь и были с ней, и она была нужна им всегда, просто они слишком поздно это поняли, когда до чеён — какая ирония — уже нельзя было дотянуться.

они так и стояли втроём, с хлопьями под ногами, и чеён думала, что спит.

но они любили её — и это не было сном.


	26. мина\чеён

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ничего хуже чеён придумать, наверное, не могла.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *сайд-фик к [это начинается (не) так](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631836)

что ей взбрело тогда в голову, чеён не понимает до сих пор.

прошло полгода, а она всё ещё, периодически вспоминая, умирает со стыда. ничего хуже чеён придумать, наверное, не могла: спеть песню обо всём, что она чувствует, а с ней творилось чёрт-те что — и алкоголь тут играл последнюю роль, в окружении не очень трезвых девочек и под их одобрительные крики. стоя на коленях. стремительно краснеющей мине.

стыдно, волнительно, ужасно.

может, слишком честно, но всё равно позорно.

чеён помнит с того вечера только это и как трясла чонён в истерике, сбежав к ней в уборную, пытаясь подавить собственную панику. ей всего-то восемнадцать — она ни к чему такому не готова, даже если в голове у неё одна — прости, господи — любовь. уже давно.

 

все последующие месяцы у чеён не было времени думать об этом, и она не пыталась, и не решалась поговорить с миной. о чём-либо. вероятность того, что в памяти мины вообще что-то осталось, была мизерной — и чеён не надеялась на обратное.

она задавила в себе всё, что получилось, пусть оно — такое тяжёлое и тянущее сердце то вверх, то вниз — и кипело молча в грудной клетке. рано или поздно выкипит — и чеён успокоится, остынет, придёт в норму — и ничего не будет. немного наивно, но.

чеён юна, глупа и влюблена, и кто знает, что ещё. она точно не.

 

спрашивать совета чеён не спрашивает, потому что не у кого: все или заняты, или им правда не до этого. обращаться, например, к наён с вопросами, нравится ли ей кто-то, и что с этим делать, если — да, бесполезно: наён сразу начинает трясти — и она отворачивается в сторону (к момо). на этом всё. добиться чего-то толкового невозможно.

чеён надо взять всё в свои руки или пустить на самотёк, или спеть ещё, или—

ни один вариант её не устраивает, поэтому чеён ничего не делает.

 

а потом они летят в сингапур.

 

в швейцарии чеён почти сразу же свела общение с миной к минимуму, в этот раз ей не удаётся: они в одном норме, в одной «команде», но — слава богу — с цзыюй. жизнь это не облегчает, и чеён может разве что нервно улыбаться, стараясь не выдать ничего лишнего, хотя у неё всегда на лице всё написано — ни одной эмоции не скрыть.

чеён — маленький комок на грани взрыва — в отчаянии.

может, если бы мина помнила и подошла к ней первой ещё _тогда_ , что-нибудь сказала: хорошее или плохое, чеён бы смирилась и отпустила вот это вот внутреннее, копящееся в ней каждый день, но мина молчит. не замечает. 

а чеён вся как на ладони—

наверное, мине это просто неинтересно, да и с чего вдруг?

чеён слишком много думает, не так, как наён, но. сама, вообще-то, не видит. очевидного.

 

вечером, после утомительного дня, вернувшись в отель, чеён забирается на кровать и стоит на ней, утопая ногами в мягком одеяле. цзыюй же по пути где-то отстала и ушла, кажется, к джихё, потянув за собой мину, поэтому чеён могла ненадолго расслабиться.

у неё разрывается голова от мыслей, сердце — от мины, хотя её здесь нет, и чеён прижимается лбом к холодной стене, чтобы прийти в себя, как дверь в номер открывается. едва слышно, но чеён подскакивает на месте, оборачивается — входит мина. 

чеён не включала свет, и мина тоже этого не делает: разувается и садится на свою кровать прямо напротив неё.

— почему ты стоишь?

— так лучше думается.

— правда?

чеён не отвечает, потому что думается, кстати, никак.

мина почему-то встаёт и подходит ближе, и чеён сейчас почти одного с ней роста, может, немного выше, и у неё внутри всё бешено колотится, и трясутся руки — она сжимает их в кулаки, что мало помогает.

— чеён.

— а?

— тебя ведь что-то волнует?

— это так заметно?

— даже мне.

мина берёт её руки в свои, гладит большими пальцами, легонько так, нежно — и чеён от этого должна вскипеть сильнее, но получается иначе: в ней всё затихает.

может, это её шанс что-то сказать.

может, у неё появится наконец-то смелость.

— мина—

— я знаю.

— что?

— ты мне обо всём уже спела.

— ты помнишь?

— только твою песню.

мина тянет руки чеён к себе на плечи и обнимает её за талию.

чеён и в темноте видно, как блестят её глаза. так красиво — завораживает. если бы чеён не влюбилась раньше, она бы сделала это сейчас. и потом, и снова, и ещё раз, и ещё. ей восемнадцать — и она полная в любви катастрофа (хуже неё лишь наён), но—

— я могу?

— да.

— серьёзно?

— а ты хочешь ещё полгода ходить вокруг меня нервным комком?

— эй! что—

мина целует её сама — и чеён едва не задыхается, но это. сладко. как манго, которое они ели совсем недавно. чеён, несмотря на всю свою неловкость, целует в ответ. как умеет. обнимает за шею. мина сжимает пальцами футболку на её спине, улыбается в поцелуй — и чеён чувствует себя ещё глупее обычного, но. в этом. она не одна.


	27. чонён\сана

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> чонён живёт так долго, что забыла дату своего рождения.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *вамп!ау  
> *сайд-фик к [bare your throat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839885/chapters/32437347)

чонён живёт так долго, что забыла дату своего рождения.

она не может умереть, хотя пыталась пару раз: сама или с чьей-то помощью — безрезультатно. чонён давно оставила эту затею, давно пришла к выводу, что если она такая, то лучше уж брать от этого всё, что можно, было бы что.

чонён первые пару столетий ненавидела себя настолько сильно, что её тошнило безостановочно. её пугала кровь и потребность в ней, и то, кем она порой становилась. это продолжалось, пока чонён не обратила мину: что-то в ней тогда утихло, не сразу, так не бывает — и всё же она впервые ощутила облегчение. наверное, не должна была, передавая такую тяжёлую ношу вечности, но мина никогда её ни в чём не обвиняла. она была миной — она спасала людей, и поступок чонён был для неё именно этим. чонён не понимала, но была рада, что мина приняла это. как что-то совершенно нормальное.

даже если ничего подобного в _них_ не было.

потом мина ушла изучать весь остальной мир, и чонён следом. только в другую сторону.

 

она видела: как строились и рушились империи; как на их руинах возвышались новые. чонён видела всё: и жизнь, и смерть, и счастье, и горе. она была везде — и ни на секунду не переставала удивляться тому, что перед ней представало, и не перестаёт до сих пор.

у неё есть для этого повод и время—

оно бесконечно.

 

она сталкивается с миной в сеуле—

(чонён решила где-то осесть, ей здесь нравится, она помнит каким этот город был до)

за семьсот лет они пересекались десяток раз — и с каждым последующим мина была всё грустнее и грустнее. может, эта грусть наконец-то достигла предела. чонён знает причины, ей ли не знать, но она по-прежнему надеется, что когда-нибудь мина оставит наён в покое — и будет жить чем-то другим, вспомнит о себе. мина упрямая и молчаливая, века скитаний её не изменили, а ещё слишком верная, вряд ли это плохо, хотя как она может, когда её ненавидят и не прощают? чонён этого не понимает.

ей жаль и мину, и наён, но это не её проблема. своих ей хватает с головой.

 

чонён однажды дала слово, что больше никого не полюбит и ни к кому не привяжется. это мучительно, будучи ею — монстром отчасти и одинокой мёртвой душой в итоге — особенно.

когда у тебя есть вечность, но ты не можешь её ни с кем разделить, потому что никто не хочет, никто к ней _такой_ не готов, очень тяжело. чонён никогда не давила на тех, кто был ей дорог. она смирялась с их выбором — и переживала всех до единого.

в какой-то момент это стало невыносимым — и чонён заперла внутри чувства, на которые была способна. отпирать их в планы не входило, в сеул она приехала не для этого, но сана неожиданно перевернула всё вверх дном.

чонён по сей день не знает, что с ней и с собой делать.

 

— знаешь, я видела наён.

— как она?

— ужасно.

они сидят на балконе, свесив ноги вниз, едят мороженое и выглядят сейчас как два обычных человека, у которых за плечами нет ни трупов, ни сожалений, ни тем более чего-то по-настоящему хорошего.

мина вздыхает — и чонён не может не заметить, как сильно она устала.

— не пора ли тебе о ней забыть? наён никогда не примет того, что ты сделала.

— я не хотела её терять и поддалась своему эгоизму — и в итоге потеряла навсегда.

— но ты продолжаешь слепо за ней идти.

— в этот раз не шла.

— а если она придёт к тебе сама?

— я отдам ей всё.

мюи мина.

честная, преданная, безнадёжная.

чонён собирается спросить что-то ещё, но в кармане вибрирует телефон — сообщение от саны — и она отвлекается на него, отвечает, невольно улыбается.

— ты сказала ей?

— нет и не буду.

— но почему? я больше ста лет — со времён джихё — не видела тебя такой счастливой.

— а когда _ты_ была счастлива последний раз?

— когда наён была человеком.

и это бьёт по хребту даже чонён, но мина переводит тему:

— если ты скажешь сане правду, ты предложишь—

— ни в коем случае.

— ты никого не обращала после меня, даже тех, кого любила, а меня ты не.

— с чего ты взяла?

— что?

— шучу.

мина пихает её в плечо — и чонён её в ответ, и они ведут себя как малые дети, щипая и щекоча друг друга, хотя ни одна из них не помнит, как это _было_ на самом деле.

когда чонён получает мороженым по лицу, и оно — уже растаявшее — стекает ей по подбородку, мина смеётся — и чонён отчаянно хочется, чтобы у них обеих всё было в порядке. не важно, кто они и что, они всё равно, как и все остальные, заслуживают.

лучшего.

 

— сана не согласится.

— вы можете—

— я прожила с джихё всю её жизнь и видела, как она стареет, как болезнь захватывает её тело, как она отходит. с меня хватило — я подобного больше не выдержу.

— но это же сана.

— именно.

чонён страшно быть с ней и в то же время. хочется. безумно.

сана как солнце: опаляет. своей любовью. светлой, искренней. а главное — сана греет. чонён много лет ничего не чувствовала, потому что боялась, и сана для неё, вообще-то, не исключение, просто чонён. сама. нарушила своё же обещание.

 

сана зовёт к себе — и чонён решает, что пора ей рассказать, чтобы всё закончилось до того, как чонён пропадёт окончательно (она уже). у саны дома очень уютно, и желание остаться в нём навсегда — с саной — вспыхивает в чонён из раза в раз.

как бы не выжгло совсем.

 

они смотрят кино после ужина, сана крепко обнимает, отдавая ей всё тепло, какое у неё есть, и чонён понятия не имеет, что творится с её сердцем — древним и уставшим.

— сана, надо поговорить.

— если это насчёт того, что ты сверхъестественная, то вперёд.

— что, как, когда—

— вообще, я думала, ты путешественница во времени: столько знаешь и везде была—

— это нелогично.

— ты тоже, но меня это не волнует.

— и ты бы согласилась—

— не сейчас.

— что?

— но потом я готова. с тобой. сколько угодно.

чонён трясёт: она не верит тому, что слышит.

сана целует её в шею — и солнце, которого кожа чонён не ощущала веками, целует тоже.

 

— ты можешь поделиться со мной всем.

— даже самым страшным?

— даже этим.


	28. чонён|сана|чеён

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> исправлять нечего.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *кроссовер с **shingeki no kyojin**  
>  *армин!чеён х анни!сана х бертольд!чонён

чеён помнит: как чонён, кажется, любила, но чонён не показывала ей.

кого именно. очень долго.

а потом в одном из её кошмарных снов, где голоса перекрикивали друг друга, надрывали глотки и пытались рассказать чеён обо всём, задавить её своими жизнями, она увидела: светлые волосы и знакомый профиль—

и чонён будто снова выжгла её паром, но в этот раз. чем-то другим.

 

иногда у чеён возникает желание спуститься вниз. в темницу. увидеть сану. спрятанную от всех миров. иногда чеён хочется сказать ей: я всё равно в тебя верила. до самого конца. я верила. может, сана могла бы её услышать. сквозь толщу кристалла.

она бы всё равно не очнулась и не вернулась к жизни, где никого из тех, кто был ей важен, не осталось. чонён внутри чеён, джихё за морем, а сана — здесь — одна.

её даже никто не охраняет, чеён в курсе.

иногда ей хочется вернуться назад, в тот момент, когда она поняла, кто сана такая, и никому не дать её раскрыть. лучше бы она забрала брата мины с собой, раз и навсегда, чтобы ничего из того, что было после её провала, не случилось. но это всё. уже произошло.

исправлять нечего.

 

с тех пор образ саны периодически всплывает почти во всех снах.

отчётливо.

закрывая собой остальных.

чонён всё так же молчит: грустно и упрямо — и эта тишина громче умерших в голове чеён, а то, что чонён чувствовала, хотя не верила, что может, переполняет теперь и её.

и это сподвигает чеён однажды всё-таки спуститься. к сане.

никому ни о чём не говоря. в тайне даже от наён.

 

освещая факелом путь, чеён едва сдерживает в себе подкатывающий к горлу страх: его можно ощутить на кончике языка. он как кровь. но чеён идёт и идёт, пока не упирается в дверь. за ней — в цепях — сана. точно такая же, какой она была раньше.

упав со стены.

от руки мины.

только слёзы давно высохли.

чеён подходит ближе, дотрагивается до кристалла пальцами — и её как прошибает насквозь, что заставляет обернуться. чеён опять. видит. в темноте. среди пустых камеры.

_чонён_.

и она кажется такой живой— 

чонён направляется к ней, медленно, как призрак, плывя по полу. чеён никогда не привыкнет к этому; она ни с кем не делилась: ни снами, ни ужасами, ни чонён, ни — в последствии — саной. позже ей придётся отдать всё и всех, а пока что. они в ней. они — её.

чонён кладёт ладонь поверх ладони чеён и смотрит на сану.

чонён впервые нарушает свою тишину, говоря ей:

— спасибо.


	29. наён\чеён

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> чеён растёт прямо на глазах.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *сайд-фик к [этому](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839885/chapters/32236926)

чеён растёт прямо на глазах. наён до сих пор помнит, какой фасолью она была совсем недавно, и видеть теперь её иногда такой взрослой немного пугает, будто она что-то упустила, но не поняла что и когда, хотя чеён всё ещё чеён: виснет на ней от случая к случаю или всё время; нуждается во внимании и—

наён смотрит на неё, пока та с кем-то говорит, и боится, что однажды не заметит, как чеён вырастет окончательно — она больше, вообще-то, не ребёнок — отдельно ото всех (и от неё). наён не понимает саму себя — и почему вообще у неё постоянно появляются подобные мысли при виде чеён, но проще сводить всё это на нет.

а потом чеён обернётся к ней, скажет какую-то глупость, за которую она бы, например, чонён прибила на месте, и улыбнётся — и наён не будет знать, что в итоге сводить на нет: глупость в голове или восторженно бьющийся ком в груди.

 

ты старше и должна быть умнее, и не давать чеён никаких поводов. ни на что. повторяет наён снова и снова, но это чеён даёт: объятиями, шутками; не детской заботой, словно онни из них двоих это она; добротой и просто собой. маленькая честная девочка, как в неё не—

джихё говорит:

— лучше делай вид, что она всё ещё ребёнок, чтобы потом вдруг не разбить ей сердце.

наён вслух так и не произносит: я не смогу.

и: я не посмею.

чеён растёт и растёт, обнимает её крепче и крепче и молчит всё чаще, не делясь ничем своим, держа в себе. может, нахваталась этого у мины — и молчат они уже на пару, наён понятия не имеет, но у неё внутри тяжелеет каждый раз, когда чеён берёт её за руку сама или смотрит с вопросом, или смеётся: громко и радостно, заполняя счастьем всё вокруг.

и наён думает: как бы она

не разбила _его_ мне.

 

они едут в таиланд для съёмок рекламы — и наён хочется помереть, а не вот это вот всё, и когда у неё из номера пропадает телефон, она едва не сходит с ума. сил на поиски нет: она проверяет лишь номер момо — и после направляется к чеён.

следуя логике, которой у наён обычно очень мало, если пропажа дело рук чонён, то она в первую очередь передаст телефон ей — и никому кроме, так что наён не особо удивляется, когда чеён быстро сдаётся (она сдаётся наён всегда), даже не пробуя запутать или потянуть резину, но она точно не ожидает, что чеён не отдаст телефон сразу (сердце моё отдай, а), вынуждая на крайние меры.

упав под хохот чеён вместе на кровать, наён понимает: в какую ситуации они обе попали.

и вспоминает: какой искренней чеён может быть.

особенно сейчас.

когда они только вдвоём.

наён, наверное, не стоило давить на чеён этим «самая не», это же шутка — и не новая: к ней все привыкли, но чеён обнимает, пряча лицо на её плече, и наён слышит «любимая» настолько отчётливо, будто чеён. шепчет ей это. прямо в сердце.

— что?

— ты знаешь.

наён гладит её по голове, потому что это кажется правильным и таким нужным (чеён), а потом целует в макушку, обнимает в ответ, прижимая чеён к себе, и говорит:

— знаю.

не зная ничего.


	30. мина\наён

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> они с миной не особо, вообще-то, близки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *звёздное!ау + писатель!наён + доктор!мина  
> *сиквел к [you left me blind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839885/chapters/32297523)

они с миной не особо, вообще-то, близки.

их познакомила когда-то чонён, и они в разное время встречались с момо; ничего общего у них, кроме этого, нет — и за пять лет они так и не стали ближе, даже учитывая их круг друзей. не то чтобы наён сильно это беспокоит. у неё полно забот и так, у мины тем более, но идея сделать сюрприз принадлежала именно наён.

ей хотелось устроить мине хороший день. 

она его заслуживала. больше, чем кто-либо—

 

наён не имеет ни малейшего понятия, почему ни с того ни с сего вообще вспоминает о мине посреди работы: у неё горит дедлайн, последние главы надо сдать на следующей неделе, а у неё пусто — и наён ненавидит эту книгу больше своей жизни, а это серьёзное заявление, но образ мины всё равно всплывает ежесекундно, может, потому что её главная героиня тоже врач и чем-то — всем — на неё похожа.

наён пытается расслабиться, снимает очки, трёт глаза, допивает холодный чай, мысленно прокручивая одни и те же реплики по сто раз, чтобы ни одну из них не написать, а потом как прозревает — в последний раз — и цепляется за ключевой момент в начале истории, связанный с днём рождения, — ирония — и прописывает его. от и до. на одном дыхании.

 

мина тогда была безумно рада всему, несмотря на дикую усталость.

она вернулась из кобе после пересадки сердца — и вряд ли ей нужен был этот праздник на самом деле, но по его окончанию мина обняла наён и поблагодарила, хотя никого первой никогда не обнимала — нет, наён не обращала внимания — и это было настолько неожиданно, что наён растерялась.

надо постараться, чтобы ввести её в ступор.

мине это ничего не стоило.

— спасибо.

— да было бы за—

— что думала обо мне.

в тот момент в наён что-то отвратительно заскрипело, будто открылась старая дверь в забытую всеми комнату — и наён испугалась: этого и себя, но обняла мину в ответ, ещё не зная, что больше её не увидит.

 

наён ходит к офтальмологу стабильно два раза в год. это, пожалуй, единственное, что она делает добросовестно. у неё плохое зрение — и оно падает, и падает, и падает. не стремительно, но близко к. она чаще меняет очки, чем дописывает книги.

сегодняшний поход к цзыюй совершенно незапланированный.

у наён пару дней безостановочно и невыносимо болят глаза.

причин достаточно: она мало спит; всё время смотрит в монитор, пытаясь добить свою книгу; и они то слезятся до такой степени, что наён полчаса просто сидит и плачет, то высыхают — и её будто — как в детстве — чонён зарывает лицом в песок.

 

при осмотре цзыюй слишком часто вздыхает — и наён начинает паниковать:

— итак—

— у тебя звёзды.

— что, прости?

— звучит глупо, но как есть.

— а почему их не вижу я?

— это может только тот, кого ты любишь.

цзыюй не добавляет: я всего лишь офтальмолог, а не ведущая передачи «давай поженимся».

— разве? чонён говорила—

— в этом нет ничего определённого: я привожу основные факты, тем более у каждого по-разному.

— тогда как увидела это ты—

— за кого ты меня принимаешь? определила по симптомам.

— и что будет?

— вариантов много: они в конце концов исчезнут или же утянут тебя с собой; ты ослепнешь навсегда, если ничего не сделаешь, и — правда, не знаю, как надо любить, чтобы это произошло — о самом критичном: когда звёзды вспыхивают в сердце, обратного пути нет, но с этим не ко мне, а к мине — она у нас кардиохирург.

— п-потрясающе.

— я выпишу тебе новые капли, но ты звони, если станет хуже.

— а станет?

цзыюй всегда с ней честна:

— да.

 

напоследок она говорит уже как друг:

— надеюсь, тебе хватит смелости.

(сказать ей)

— на что?

— а ты ещё не поняла?

— нет.

 

наён слепнет. постепенно. почти этого не замечая.

она заканчивает книгу в каком-то припадке, пересылает её дахён и поступает так же, как и чонён совсем недавно: зарывается в свою нору подальше ото всех, не надеясь, что боль — она с каждым днём убийственней — всё же уйдёт.

а слова цзыюй навязчиво крутятся в голове и не дают покоя.

она ни с кем после момо не встречалась и о любви не думала, и не думает; у неё ни на что нет времени, да и в люди наён выбирается только на чьи-то дни рождения.

других поводов не находится.

и эта мелкая деталь — о дне рождения — такая очевидная для писателя ускользает от наён снова и снова, а видит она всё меньше и меньше.

ей тяжело: открывать и закрывать глаза. 

они горят, заполняя её дом невидимым светом. наён множество раз описывала звёзды; ей даже хотелось, чтобы они загорелись и у неё — и вот они пылают. во всю. может, это было бы красиво. может, это красиво сейчас. наён никогда не узнает, пока ей не скажут.

но кто? и кому это всё?

от кого—

 

наён почему-то вспоминает, когда у неё начинает, кажется, гореть и в груди — боль распространяется по всему телу: медленно и действенно, что мина улетела на целую неделю ради пересадки, но какой серьёзной должна была быть та операция, чтобы занять столько дней? все мысли наён теперь об этом и ни о чём другом.

она решает позвонить джихё и спросить.

— кобе? ужасный случай.

— и что стало с пациентом?

— у него взорвалось сердце.

— от звёзд?

— а почему ты не спросишь об этом у мины? могу дать ей трубку.

— джихё, не надо—

— поздно.

наён отдалённо слышит: расскажи наён всё. не стоит? мюи мина!

когда ей в трубку выдыхают тихое «привет», наён по-глупому теряет дар речи. они виделись и общались друг с другом три месяца назад — в марте — и наён вспоминала о мине только когда писала (то есть постоянно) (это ложь) (это правда). говорить с миной опять странно и неловко, и у неё из воспалённых глаз текут слёзы — и наён не понимает.

от чего они.

в этот раз.

— как джихё и сказала: у него взорвалось сердце. то, что он выжил при этом, было чудом. он дошёл до критичной точки — и звёзды вырвались наружу. сначала мы собрали и удалили всё, что осталось от органа, по крупицам. вместе с осколками звёзд. знаешь, они напоминают разбитые драгоценности. сама пересадка прошла успешно — мы успели вовремя; что было с пациентом после — нас не проинформировали.

мина не добавляет: мне никогда в жизни не было страшно. как тогда.

— ни разу не слышала от тебя столько слов.

— прости, работа занимает меня всю.

наён не знает, как воспринимать услышанное, будет ли это полезным или наоборот для неё фатальным. она всё ещё. в полной растерянности. горит и болит, болит и горит. если это любовь — к кому? — то наён её не хочет. ни сегодня, ни завтра, ни потом. она устала.

— а зачем ты спрашивала?

— если моё взорвётся, соберёшь его?

мина молчит. долго. напряжённо.

мина соглашается:

— да.

но вслух так и не произносит: а кто тогда соберёт моё?

 

дахён — в пять, господи, утра — сообщает, что её книга претендует на звание бестселлера, наён мычит в ответ: да, прекрасно, пока, я умираю, и отключается. последнее она, конечно, преувеличивает, хотя состояние примерно такое же. через час наён просыпается окончательно, а сон словно и не проходил: вокруг всё белое. белоснежно-яркое.

наён моргает — без толку.

один сплошной выжигающий свет.

она тянется к лицу — и не видит своих рук, и не видит, в общем-то, ничего, кроме.

если ты слеп, ты видишь тьму, наён же видит противоположное — и ей кажется, что белизна сейчас втянет её в себя, если она ничего не сделает, только. она ведь. и не сделала.

не сказала.

не признала сама.

наён пробует успокоиться — и не дать панике съесть целиком, нащупывает телефон рядом с собой и набирает цзыюй: её экстренный вызов. на все случаи. после гудков наён слышит недовольный голос:

— женщина, раннее утро, у меня выходной, какого—

— я больше не вижу.

— еду.

от цзыюй до неё добрых три часа езды: за это время наён успеет сойти с ума. её хватает на то чтобы переместиться с кровати на пол — дальше наён не идёт и вообще не двигается. в глазницах словно два, пульсирующих болью, огненных шара. наверняка спальня сейчас напоминает запертое в стенах солнце. у наён всегда найдётся описание для чего угодно.

для того, что она чувствует, к сожалению, нет.

 

наён сидит в ожидании и думает, вспоминает всех, кто её, так или иначе, задел. хоть чем-то. хоть как-то. немного ненавидит. каждого. а потом память наконец-то выдаёт ей. день рождения мины. два года назад: наён тоже в тот раз устроила ей сюрприз, кроме неё, никому в голову это и не приходило. мина тогда — на собственный праздник — опоздала.

наён помнит: момо успела всё съесть и заснуть — и её никто не мог разбудить, что было смешно и забавно, а когда мина наконец-то появилась, чонён влепила ей тортом в лицо — и мина смеялась со всеми. очень громко, несмотря на усталость, она висела над ней тучей.

наён помнит всё это, потому что они столкнулись ванной: у мины никак не получалось избавиться от торта — он был. на ней. везде. наён ей помогла — и они много говорили. обо всём. это был первый их разговор тет-а-тет — и мина не прекращала улыбаться, и благодарить за сюрприз (как и два года до, как и два года после), а наён почему-то смущалась и молчала. она, вообще-то, молчать не умела. совсем. 

(мина действовала на неё именно так)

может, они толком друг друга и не знали, но в тот вечер наён знала о мине всё.

 

она слышит, как открывается дверь, у цзыюй есть ключ, и встаёт с места, осторожно идёт в гостиную, держась за стены.

наён по пути говорит:

— исчезнуть, в моём-то состоянии, не такой уж и плохой вариант, знаешь.

а в ответ ей тишина.

— цзыюй?

к её лицу вдруг прикасаются руки, трогают вокруг глаз, и наён дрожит от того, как нежно и осторожно с ней обходятся, и какие эти прикосновения. тёплые. нужные.

— твои звёзды.

— мина?

— прекрасны.

— ты видишь их?

— да.

— я бы хотела увидеть твои—

— я не мерцаю.

наён не верит тому, что слышит, неужели это не она, но ведь. больше. некому.

(— ты обычно так много молчишь.

— а ты молчишь со мной)

мина шепчет ей на ухо — и все звёзды наён загораются ещё ярче и ещё больнее:

— они все

опустились

мне

в сердце.


	31. мина\момо

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *реинкарнация!ау + момо\все + сана\момо

мина не помнит все свои жизни, их было, наверное, слишком много, но помнит момо. в каждой из них. только её. и свою любовь к ней.

и как момо

никогда

не любила её

в ответ.

 

**i.**

они были друзьями детства.

момо на пару с саной защищала её в детском саду от каждого, кто додумывался обозвать мину или кинуть в неё игрушку, и мина — маленькая и напуганная — цеплялась за них обеих, но смотрела на момо — и её ничего пока не знающее сердце билось. как птичье.

от трепета, радости и страха одновременно.

 

они росли втроём.

момо и сана всегда возились с ней как со своим собственным ребёнком, мина была младше всего на год, но этого хватало — и мина была не против, и она не чувствовала себя столь одинокой, какой была до встречи с ними.

мине казалось, что вот так и будет: она, момо и сана.

мина была наивной — замкнутой от всего мира, кроме этих двоих — девочкой и надеялась, что её никто не бросит, не оставит в стороне. мина надеялась, что для неё найдётся

где-то место,

но оно не нашлось.

 

все годы в школе она наблюдала за тем, как момо расцветала

в первой любви

к сане.

так медленно и постоянно краснея, и смеясь, и не воспринимая чувства всерьёз.

мина ничего не могла с этим — и с собой — сделать, может, хотела, но у неё не было столько смелости, как у саны, сделавшей к момо шаг навстречу. мина была беспомощна и несчастна, потому что была собой. ей нравилось на них смотреть, пока они сближались, невольно отдаляя её от себя, и она продолжала молчать—

и молчала до самого конца.

 

мина так и осталась для них тем ребёнком из детсада с разбитыми коленками.

она упала тогда на кубики, специально подкинутые каким-то глупым мальчишкой, которого момо и сана потом ими же и закидали.

мина так и осталась миной.

навечно влюблённой в того, кто любил не её.

 

**v.**

они были в одном танцевальном коллективе, но вместе не танцевали никогда. парных номеров и даже связок у них не было, словно их хореограф нарочно не давал им сойтись. хотя бы в танце.

в этой жизни мина сначала полюбила то, как момо двигалась.

как улыбалась, когда включалась музыка.

как вся сцена принадлежала лишь ей. 

и мине отчаянно в те моменты хотелось, чтобы момо протянула руку и предложила станцевать с ней. момо на неё не смотрела — и момо её не видела.

они были не партнёрами, а просто друзьями, приехавшими из другой страны в сеул, в поисках признания. мине нужно было только одно — от момо, но это было успехом, которого мина добиться не смогла.

 

их студия подписала контракт с крупной компанией — и они довольно долго были подтанцовкой для артистов из неё, а потом им наён дебютировала сольно — их привязали к ней — и мина поняла сразу, увидев её и услышав, как она поёт, и как момо смотрела на неё немного завороженно, что обратного пути уже не будет.

мине нравилась наён — на неё невозможно было не обратить внимания, и момо говорила, и говорила, и говорила о ней, и чаще, чем о еде, а это она любила сильнее танцев. мина кивала в такт её словам, пока её слабая грудная клетка трещала изнутри под напором сердца. оно болело и любило, и боялось, но мина знала: ничего не изменится.

 

момо танцевала теперь с наён, а мина перестала—

в этом больше не было смысла.

 

**x.**

она хорошо помнит чонён, потому что первое время та ухаживала за ней, а не за момо, и мина думала, что из этого может что-то выйти, что ей не обязательно опять влюбляться в одного и того же человека. ей не обязательно, но это всегда была момо — и мина не сопротивлялась. у неё не было сил: ни в первый раз, ни в этот — он не был последним.

 

чонён была хорошей и заботливой, много шутила и ежедневно пыталась её чем-то обрадовать, и мина с ней — всего на мгновение — почувствовала что-то близкое к.

мина лгала сама себе,

чтобы в новой жизни

не болеть за человеком, который снова был для неё далёк.

 

они были соседками по комнате.

момо всегда падала на её кровать, жаловалась на свои проблемы, рассказывала о собаках, которых встретила в парке, и как аллергия всё равно брала над ней верх под конец дня. момо доверяла мине всё, пусть и знакомы они были — здесь — пару лет.

мина умела слушать и слушала, и продолжала молча любить, по-другому не получалось, потому что момо считала её своим другом и никем кроме.

 

с чонён всё сошло на нет.

мина была слишком отстранённой и холодной, хотя совсем этого не хотела. чонён заслуживала кого-то, кто любил бы её саму, а не ту любовь, которую она отдавала.

в никуда.

 

потом момо съехала — ей пришлось.

мина через общих друзей узнала, что к чонён: та жила ближе всех к работе момо и была, конечно, не против. мина была уверена в том, чем это в итоге закончится. заканчивалось же одинаково: момо любила других, пока мина любила её.

из жизни в жизнь.

 

**xv.**

— дахён славная.

— да.

— как думаешь, она согласится—

— никогда не узнаешь, если не попробуешь.

и мина говорила это, смеясь над собой. её совет помог момо.

для неё же он был бесполезным.

 

**xx.**

— цзыюй меня пугает.

— она просто относится к тебе как вредному ребёнку.

— но это она младше!

— вот именно, так что перестань вредничать — и купи ей цветы.

— может, лучше еды?

— тебе решать.

мине цветы никто не дарил, и ела она в одиночестве.

пока момо бегала на свидания и любила, и любила, и любила всех.

кроме неё.

 

**xxv.**

за сотни жизней мина порывалась что-то сделать раз или два, но быстро сдавалась.

момо отвергала или не замечала, раня этим до глубины души.

со временем мине больше не было больно: она привыкла ко всему и жила со своей тихой любовью наедине, видя, как момо тянется к кому-то, кого мина, конечно, знала.

как, например, джихё.

 

они ещё были интернами, а момо никак не могла перейти в ординатуру, хотя уже должна была. может, медицина просто не была её стихией, но мина безумно хотела ей помочь — направить куда нужно. вместо неё это сделала джихё: увела из-под носа, как уводят и пациентов, и операции, и сердце момо.

конкуренция была везде.

 

мина смирилась с тем, что у неё не было шансов—

ни в первой жизни.

ни в этой.

ни в следующей.

ни в какой.

и дело было, наверное, даже не в её молчании. мина старалась и говорить, и проявлять любовь: она копилась в ней и копилась, но момо это было не интересно.

она для неё была просто миной.

а момо для неё — всем.

 

**xxx.**

они были в группе, стремительно набиравшей популярность, и мина умоляла саму себя не повторять тех же ошибок. она очень устала — снова и снова — любить момо, заранее зная, что эта любовь останется при ней — и не выйдет наружу, и момо её так и не примет.

и она не приняла.

 

момо возилась с ней, как тогда, когда они были совсем детьми.

момо танцевала с ней, о чём мина слишком долго мечтала, чтобы это оказалось правдой.

момо была рядом 24\7, но у мины её не было при этом никогда.

 

и однажды чеён своими словами застала её врасплох:

— ты её любишь.

— о чём ты—

— я видела.

— не имеет никакого значения.

— как ты можешь—

— в этот раз она выбрала тебя.

— в этот?

мина улыбнулась, вспоминая прошедшие дни—

и эта память наконец-то была тихой и безболезненной.

 

**∞.**

мина не помнит всех, кого момо любила, это всё длится слишком долго, но видя перед собой сану, держащую момо под локоть, она узнаёт её сразу, потому что она была первой.

чувства момо к ней тогда цвели и цвели, и цвели.

прямо как сейчас.

 

мине казалось, что вот так и будет: она, момо и сана.

и жизни спустя они. опять. втроём.

 

мина по-новой наблюдает за тем, как момо влюбляется; выслушивает от неё о сане всё, ведь они и в этот раз соседки по комнате; советует действовать, как в той жизни с дахён; мина помогает им прийти друг к другу, ни на что, кроме этого, она не годится.

её любви, будь она громкой, всё равно бы. не хватило.

 

у них пикник, и сана рассказывает о какой-то девушке, с которой мине было бы неплохо познакомиться, а мина слушает вполуха, не отрывая глаз от момо, пока та не отрывает их от саны, и её — всё такая же — слабая грудная клетка отзывается. едва слышными ударами сердца. мина знает: она будет любить момо и сейчас, и потом, и ещё, но.

это выматывает.

это давно того не стоит.

и мина вздыхает, и принимает предложение саны. встретиться с той девушкой.

 

как-то момо спрашивает:

— почему ты до сих пор одна?

— а почему я должна с кем-то быть?

— ты хорошая.

— это ещё не причина меня любить.

(тебе её было мало)

— жаль.

 

мина пронесла любовь к момо через годы и все свои бесчисленные жизни, но она опять — от неё — уходит, и мина всё-таки себе обещает, что в следующий раз полюбит кого-то другого.

даже если в итоге не сможет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *credits to [@jeongmihyos](https://twitter.com/jeongmihyos/status/977183634846375936) \+ [@](https://twitter.com/minamyouwu/status/975398527663665152)[mina](https://twitter.com/minamyouwu/status/975391515148087296)[myouwu](https://twitter.com/minamyouwu/status/975380574608146432) \+ [@reibbong](https://twitter.com/reibbong/status/975394179281977345)


End file.
